SHIELD and NCIS United
by Rubyrach11
Summary: NCIS is called to a dead Marine when they arrive on scene they find that some other agency has bet them to it and won't let them through. Turns out to be SHIELD at first they clash when an unexpected turn happens. They must work together to solve this case and one of them is holding a dark secret will it destroy both teams?
1. Chapter 1

SHIELD and NCIS United

 **AN: Hey guys this is my new story, with NCIS characters set in season 12 and SHIELD agents season 1 there is no Hydra and Coulson and his team will come in later but with SHIELD I focus on Bobbie, Maria Hill, Nick Fury Natasha Romanoff and my (OC) which turns out to be related to an NCIS agent. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Agent Gibbs drove through the streets of Baltimore heading to the crime scene of a dead Naval Officer. Tony was in the seat next to him, while McGee and Bishop were in the car behind them, Ducky was on his way. As he drove on he noticed there was a lot more activity on the road. As he pulled up to the address he noticed Baltimore PD were already on scene but another agency were also here, in suits, his first thought was FBI but the other agents in tactical gear had him second guessing that. He didn't worry seeming it was a naval officer he had jurisdiction. So to his dismay when he walked up to the tap he planned on walking through after showing the agent his badge but he was stopped.

"Sorry sir no entry." He stated firmly, Gibbs turned his glare on the man once again showing his badge, but the agent didn't even budge, he only kept his hand in place refusing him access.

"Listen agent, I don't care what agency you are with, I have a dead Naval Officer inside this is my crime scene." Gibbs declared.

"Sorry sir, but no one enters. Under my Commanders orders." He replied stiffly, not budging under his glare.

"Then you get your commander out here, this is a NCIS investigation." Gibbs ordered looking around now as the agent stated something over his com he noticed several agents moving around outside two looked like scientists followed by three men carrying a rather large container out of the building and placing it into a SUV. "They better not be disturbing my crime scene." Gibbs hissed once again attempting to move around the agent standing in his way. He had to give the man credit he didn't back down he moved in front of Gibbs blocking his way.

"Sir I suggest you wait here or I will remove you from the premise."

"Stand down Doyle, I have this why don't you go and give agent O'Brien a hand with the BPD." A woman stated, he turned to her and nodded without hesitating Gibbs turned his glare from agent Doyle to the woman only for it to turn into shock a taller agent on her left seemed amused at his reaction. "How can I help you agent?"

"Gibbs. NCIS are you in charge of this circus?"

"That I am, I am sorry to say, but this is our jurisdiction. Sorry for wasting your time."

"Hold up, just who the hell are you?"

"Sam?" Gibbs turned to see Bishop standing next to DiNozzo and McGee carrying their gear, Bishop looked totally surprised at seeing this person here

"You know her?" DiNozzo asked

"Yeah she's my sister." The tension between both Bishops was thick enough you could cut it with a knife as they stared at each other. The only one that seemed to know what was going on was the agent behind Ellie's sister who had a smug smile.

 _ **Location Triskelion 20 minutes earlier**_

SHIELD was called in on reports of an O84 in the Baltimore district, reports of a strange object at a crime scene of a dead marine had Maria Hill sending in the best possible candidate for this job.

Samantha Bishop and Bobbie Morse were making a name for themselves within SHIELD, Maria had trained Sam while Natasha Romanoff had trained Bobbie. Together Romanoff and Hill came up with the idea that they would make a good team. Bobbie was a Specialist, one with her own calling Name the 'Mockingbird'. While Sam was an asset, she originally joined SHIELD as a Mechanic engineer but Maria saw potential in her, her attention to detail and the way she analyzed data was incredible. She became a field agent working under Maria while she was still an active field agent before she was promoted. Now Bobbie and Sam were known as 'team Bravo'(little did people know that the reason they were so much in sync was that they were soulmates) they were normally sent into dangerous situation as a last resort to end the problem they were the next best team since Barton and Romanoff and completely different to any Strike team.

But Maria knew of Sam's relationship with NCIS so thought this was the perfect idea seeming they were benched after their latest mission it was a success but there was heat after the downfall so instead of splitting them up she thought better to keep them close and to give them clean up duty knowing they both hated this but they couldn't complain as she could give them paperwork.

So both Bobbie and Sam drove to the apartment in Baltimore securing the scene and watching as the scientists did there thing, Bobbie with her biology degree was paying close attention to the dead sailor who by the looks of it was murdered she would look up to Sam who was inspecting one of the drones that was taking readings of the O84.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Sam stated to her partner without turning around.

"You know NCIS was called, they will be here any minute now wanting jurisdiction."

"I know but we have that, seeming it's an O84"

"I know but there is a possibility that it could be her team."

"I am guessing that is why Hill assigned us this case, I guess I have to face the music sooner rather than later."

"I still can't believe they believe that you're only a Pilot."

"It's not a total lie, I do have my pilot license, besides I can't give them details on exactly what I do."

"Oh this is going to be good." Bobbie stated smiling

"What?"

"An Agent Gibbs from NCIS is up there demanding your presence."

"Great." Sam says sarcastically as she hands the ipad to one of the agents next to her making her way out of the building. She spots the agents instantly placing names with the faces from Ellie's description of her team thankfully she sees Ellie next to their NCIS Van she makes her way over to Agent Gibbs in time to hear agent Doyle threaten to remove him if he continues to try to push past him, she looks at Bobbie once hoping she would take this but she shakes her head smiling, Sam knew she was enjoying herself way too much.

"Stand down Doyle, I have this why don't you go and give agent O'Brien a hand with the BPD." Agent Gibbs reaction was one of shock which made Bobbie even more amused as she could feel her amusement float through their bond causing her to inwardly sigh. "How can I help you agent?"

"Gibbs. NCIS are you in charge of this circus?" he stated gruffly which made Sam smirk at his attempt to claim dominance.

"That I am, I am sorry to say this is our jurisdiction. Sorry for wasting your time." she replies hoping to get this over with before Ellie comes over she didn't want to give him her name, crap she was making her way over with the other NCIS agents who at this point had let their boss deal with this and were waiting for his next order.

"Hold up, just who the hell are you?" he stated angrily which she felt Bobbie go tense next to her not liking the tone he was using, Sam goes to reply, to give him just who they were her badge she traced with her fingers, normally when shown the badge shuts up any other agents. Gibbs was trying to rally her up and she had no intention to play his game but that vanished when she heard her name.

"Sam?" Gibbs turned to see Bishop standing next to DiNozzo and McGee carrying their gear, Bishop looked totally surprised at seeing this person

"You know her?"DiNozzo asked

"Yeah she's my sister." The tension between both Bishops was thick enough you could cut it with a knife.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys so here is the first chapter. tell me what you think, I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Until next time:)**


	2. Chapter 2

SHIELD and NCIS United c2

 **AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter. I do not own any Marvel characters or NCIS characters. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"Hey El." Sam tried for subtle but only received a glare from her older sibling which made her clear her throat she felt Bobbie shift her weight so that she was closer giving Sam her support.

"What's going on? Sam what are you doing here?" Ellie questioned watching Sam closely, Sam pulled out her badge and flipped it open.

"Sorry Elinor, but you and your team have no jurisdiction here until my team declares it safe to enter." Sam stated, she felt the tension double.

"You're a SHIELD agent?"

"I thought that was implied what with the badge and other agents around." Sam tried snarky but looking at the look on her sister's face she saw it fell flat. "Morse go check on the progress upstairs, Harry go see the tech on about the surveillance." Harry was standing behind the pair but nodded and left to do his task, Bobbie gave her a knowing look before walking off. She waved Doyle back, he made his way over like a good little soldier. "Don't let them through." Sam stated he nodded then returned his gaze to the NCIS agents who looked perplexed. Sam made her way under the police tap and indicated for Ellie to follow which she did. Her face was blank but her eyes showed she was upset which caused Sam to sigh. She went to go speak but Ellie held up her hand stopping her before she could explain or come up with an excuse.

"How long?" she asked

"Since I left."

"So the jobs you said you had, the OE?"

"Cover. Most of what I do is classified. Then the stuff I could tell you...I didn't want to put any of you in danger. You know how it is, what with the NSA and now NCIS."

"You were 17 when you left how did you get in without parent's permission?"

"I didn't lie when I said I got my engineering and mechanic degrees and I do have my pilot license."

"This is dangerous work."

"I could say the same as you, but I am fully trained and qualified this is what I do El, besides I have a very good partner that keeps me out of trouble. This is my job and if you don't mind my boasting I am good at it." Sam insisted feeling a sly grin appear at the last statement.

"And this is my job, as your big sister to protect you, I worry about you so does mum and dad and our brothers who will all freak out if they knew the truth."

"Which they won't from you, most people don't know about SHIELD and for their safety they cannot know."

"We still worry about you and speaking of jobs, it was a Navel office that died."

"Jurisdiction conversation, well an O84 claims president over any agency claims, but I am sure we can work something out once my team finalizes the room, so until then I am afraid you and your team are just going to have to be patient."

"Sam everything is ready upstairs are we moving the body?" Bobbie stated over coms

"I'm on my way." Sam replies over her com before giving her sister a small smile then making her way back towards the apartment stopping at agent Gibbs who was looking at Ellie rather pointedly. She looked at him before turning her gaze to agent Doyle.

"Bring them up when I give the order."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sam made her way upstairs again looking at the scientists in the room before glancing at the body, she reclaimed her tablet and read over the results of the scans before settling her gaze back on the scientist near the body.

"Is there anything indicating the 084's presence on the body?"

"Other than the fact that they were found in the same room, no ma'am."

"Have we got everything we need?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do we start the cleansing?" another agent asked

"No, if we have everything we can let NCIS have the scene. They can solve his murder." Sam stated now moving over to Bobbie giving the others in the room the space to do the finalizing before a hand over.

"With just the body?" Bobbie asked

"They've solved much worse with much less. Plus I will brief them on any information that might be relevant to their case."

"What if their case leads to the other half of this 084?" Bobbie asked

"Then it will be good to be on the same page, after all we are on the same side. Also this way his death will get solved. Now what have you got?"

"We have a signature that the drones will be able to follow. Hence why they are still out once we let NCIS have the room we can go hunting."

"Very well. Doyle bring them up."

 **AN: Hello readers. So what do you think? I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

SHIELD and NCIS United c3

 **AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter I do not own any Marvel or NCIS characters, the way I have portrayed them is how I think they will be in a situation like this. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Agent Gibbs lead his team into the room, he scanned the room once before heading over to Sam and Morse he had anger in his eyes that would terrify any normal person in fact Sam notice her other agents in the room step away from him but looked at their commander for their next instructions. Sam steadied her gaze away from Bobbie to the older agent.

"If you have compromised my crime scene…" he didn't finish his threat as he noticed an agent about to leave the room with a lap top. "Stop!" he growled at the agent who froze and turned to look at them. He looked at Sam who flicked her hand and he left the room. Gibbs returned his glare. "You are compromising my crime scene."

"Agent Gibbs let me make this clear. This is **my** crime scene, I am letting **you** up here to solve **your** sailor's death. You will get everything you need that is relevant to your case. Now we are done here, we will let you do your thing and I will meet you back at the Navy Yard in an hour. Wrap up, we are finished take everything back to base, Doyle I want you to escort the vans back. Morse lets go hunting." Sam watched as her agents filed out of the room after looking over the NCIS agents and giving Ellie a reassuring smile she left.

 **Outside the apartment**

Sam and Bobbie made their way outside, where Bobbie placed the crate of the drones down handing Sam an ipad she opened it up to let two drones fly up and out. They flew around the air before heading in one direction, the ipads lit up meaning they were on the scent and tracking it. Sam noticed one of the NCIS M.E. enter the apartment not after having a rather long look at what they were doing he had a look of awe before heading inside with a body bag. Sam walked beside Bobbie as they left the rather busy street and into an alley away from prying eyes after giving the case to a SHIELD scientist that was waiting for it. In the Alleyway now Bobbie walked beside Sam who was reading the ipad.

"Your sister seems nice, her boss is rather interesting though." Bobbie stated after several minutes of silence passed between them.

"Yeah intimidating to normal folk, hell if I didn't spend that week with Fury I would say he was scary."

"Not Maria?"

"Oh no she can be intimidating just like Nat but Fury is on a different level, he is the director after all."

"How do you want to do this?"

"What?"

"You know what?"

"Well we will see what the hounds say, then we will take it from there."

"What has you so wound up? It is not the case, did she say something to you?"

"Just family stuff. I am now asking her to lie to our parents, I really want to come clean about some things not all. Maybe when this case is over we will have her around one night to clear the air. Plus I want to introduce you…" Sam stated looking at her now to see her reaction.

"Oh so are we having the talk?"

"Not now but later? Maybe I want to introduce you to my family. You're everything to me Bobbie."

"And you are mine."

"We have something. Looks like they went up." Sam stated looking up at the fire escape and the ladder that was several meters up in the air. Sam put the ipad in a bag then ran up and climbed the wall until she reached the ladder to which she jumped on bringing it down to the street. She held as Bobbie climbed up first and she followed.

"Looks like we are going to the roof." Bobbie stated as they made their way to the top of the fire escape. They followed the drone to the edge of the building.

"Looks like we are going building hopping." Sam retorted in the same tone Bobbie used earlier as she once again looked at the readings on the tablet.

"Not that far."

"Not this one, just like Rio?"

"As I recall that did not turn out well."

"In the end no, but the running along the roof tops that was fun right?"

"You and I have very different meanings of the word fun."

"Come on." Sam smirked running and jumping from one roof to the next, shortly followed by Bobbie they walked over the next roof looking around but found nothing of interest they followed the drone over the next four rooves. The last jump landing was rather rough and Bobbie noticed they weren't the only ones to find it as there was blood on the ground. They followed it to the door where the drones were waiting. Bobbie pulled out her gun which Sam mimicked, she then opened the door letting Bobbie led the way. The drones flew ahead, Sam looked at the reading noted that the scent was still the same meaning the likely hood of this O84 being in this building was very slim but they kept their weapons drawn just in case. They made their way down the stair well, they had to indicate to several civilians to reenter their apartments as they made their way down to the foyer. They put their weapons away and moved to the main desk in the foyer where they asked to see the surveillance. The manager came out of his office to speak to them.

"I am terrible sorry agents, but our security system is down it's been down for the last couple of days we were supposed to get a maintenance guy to come in and fix it yesterday but he was a no show. So sorry about that is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked looking cautiously at the drone that was hovering next to Sam while the other one Bobbie was working with near the exit.

"Sam, we have something." Bobbie stated.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said to the manager then made her way to Bobbie. Which she handed over her ipad to show Sam the readings.

"We have picked up the scent again." So Bobbie led the way out of the building to find them on a different street to which they started off on. They could still hear the commotion down the road but couldn't see it. Sam shook her head to clear it and refocused on the data in front of her, they walked for two blocks until the data on the tablets went haywire.

"You seeing this?" Sam asked

"Yes what does it mean?"

"They got into a car by the looks of it, the drones have lost the scent." Sam stated frustrated

"It may not be that bad."

"How could it not be bad?"

"Look up, that is a camera, we can use that and down there is a traffic camera. We will get a shot of it. There is nothing we can do here, those cameras are state so we should head back to the office I have them marked and we get the footage from there." Bobbie reassured

"I have half an hour before we have to go to the Navy Yard, so let's do this. By now hopefully the others would have found something."

"What do you mean by we have to go to the Navy Yard last I heard you only volunteered yourself."

"You're coming with me." Sam stated in a 'that's final' tone.

"Hey isn't Coulson and his team here in DC?" Bobbie asked as they walked back to their car each carrying a drone.

 **AN: So here is the first mention of Coulson's team I may bring him in later but my focus is on Bobbie and Sam with Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff. The next chapter may be more focused on NCIS what do you guys think? Should I bring in Coulson's team? Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

SHIELD and NCIS United c4

Chapter 4

Tony and McGee were on their way to Norfolk to talk to Lieutenant Regan's superior and crew while Gibbs led Bishop into their office in silence back at the Navy Yard, he was mad she knew that. It wasn't directed at her after all she had nothing to do with her sister's job, hell she didn't even know her sister was a federal agent no a spy. That's what SHIELD was right a spy organization? Still Bishop did not know how to respond to this information. Once inside their office Bishop sat at her desk but Gibbs stopped in front of her looking at her expectantly.

"Gibbs I honestly did not know that Sam works for SHIELD. I don't know what to say?"

"Is she good?"

"At what? I mean she is smart but it is obvious I don't know much about my sister's life."

"Will she keep her word?"

"She said she'd be here."

"Alright then, I want you to go over Lieutenant Regan's phone history." Gibbs instructed heading out to go to Ducky.

"Ok." Bishop replied grabbing her phone and looking over her computer for the number.

Meanwhile

Bobbie and Sam walked through the halls of the Triskelion to Maria's office. They knocked and entered to see the deputy director and famous red haired assassin on the couch they looked at them as they entered. Maria had a smile while Natasha was smirking.

"How was the family reunion?" Natasha asked

"Perfect." Sam replies sarcastically. "I have to give it to Ellie her boss can be intimidating, he had several of our agents nervous."

"And you?"

"I found him entertaining. He seemed pissed at us, I don't think he is the sharing type. I will be heading over there soon to work with them. I think a joint investigation will be best. He gets his killer we get the other half of the 084."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I was wanting to know if I could give them their sailors lap top after we have copied it of course." Sam reassured

"Highly irregular. It could led us to more information on how he came across the 084."

"That was why I was thinking of getting Skye to bring it over and supervise them."

"Why Skye we have other qualified agents to supervise them."

"True but they will get intimidated by agent Gibbs and Skye I don't think NCIS could pull one over on her if they tried and I know for a fact that agent Gibbs does not like playing with others."

"Very well I will get Coulson and Ward to bring her over once we have everything we need from it. What else?"

"You know me so well, I was wanting to get Fitz and Simmons on working with the evidence here at base. I think there is more to this whole situation then what we thought?"

"What makes you think that?" Natasha asked now curious as she knew Sam's reputation she is rarely wrong.

"Call it gut instinct, I can't prove anything yet but this is why we should work with NCIS." Sam replied

"It is why I put you on this case."

"And here I thought you wanted the entertainment."

"Oh naturally. Consider it done. Now what time were you meeting NCIS?"

"I have to go to the lab first then I was heading there."

"Well let me not hold you up. I want this case closed."

"Of course." Sam nodded to Maria and Natasha, Bobbie smiled to Nat then both left the office heading to the lab.

"Bloody hell are you wanting to blow us all up? No you do not touch this in fact leave." A Scottish accent carried out to the hall as Bobbie and Sam entered the lab to see agent Leopold Fitz criticizing a much taller scientist who looked perplexed at the younger agent.

"Agent Fitz what is going on in here?" Sam asked in a very serious tone causing the Scottish agent to freeze and turn around looking scared before that turned into a smile

"Sam. Oh I mean agent 22. What are you doing here?"

"This is my case, tell me Leopold why you are scaring my scientists?"

"Well Samantha your scientist was about to blow us up." Fitz stated

"It's good to see you Leo."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Fitz?"

"One more time should just about do it." Sam smirked 

"You say that every single time." Fitz muttered

"What have you got?"

"I only just got here, Simmons is running the bio samples you brought us Skye is working on the lap top and I was just about to start running tests on the 084 when that doofus over there almost short circuited that Electronetic Tag Turner. Almost causing this lab to be no more."

"Firstly you are not naming it that, secondly I'm sure he wasn't. Now have you been briefed?"

"Yes agent C…May briefed us and yes, yes we are calling it that, I built it I name it."

"Simmons and I helped you build that so we get a say in it. And I will let you get back to it. These guys are your seconds if you need them you and Simmons are running point. You have work to do and I need to be somewhere else."

"Hang on wait, when am I going to see this new invention of yours what did you name it?"

"You will see it when it is ready and I named it AIMEE."

"You give me crap for Electronetic Tag Turner at least with my name you know what it does what exactly is an Aimee?"

"You will just have to wait. Jemma everything alright?"

"Oh yes and I will keep an eye on Fitz."

"Hey."

"Good. If you find anything call me." Sam said dragging Bobbie away from a bio station and out the door. "Oh no you are still coming with me."

"So close." Bobbie muttered as she followed Sam back toward the garage.

 **AN: SO I decided to bring in Coulson's team, I made it so that Bobbie and Simmons are close friends and that Sam and Fitz are also close friends. Sam also has an understanding with Skye and that Coulson and May are friends with Nat and Maria they watched as Sam and Bobbie rose through the ranks of SHIELD. I also have Ward in this Story as there is no Hydra he never betrayed the team so he is not a bad guy. I won't focus on him though he is just a background character. I know I said I was going to keep it on NCIS POV but seeming that I decided to bring in Coulson's team I changed my mind the next chapter will be them together as Sam and Bobbie are on their way over to the Navy Yard. I will also bring in Abby and Ducky in the next chapter as well as Vance. Tell me what you think I love to hear your opinions. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

SHIELD and NCIS United c5

 **AN: Hey there, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, I do not own any Marvel or NCIS characters. Tell me what you think, Until next time.**

Chapter 5

Sam and Bobbie were in the elevator at the Navy yard heading up to Ellie and Gibbs as the elevators door opened Sam couldn't help but wince.

"Damn that is a lot of orange." Bobbie stated completely ignoring the glare from the other Bishop who was waiting for them at the door.

"Ellie meet agent Bobbie Morse, Bobbie this is my loving older sister Ellie." Sam introduce as they left the elevator to the ballpein where agent Gibbs was sitting at his desk.

"Agent Gibbs I said I'd be back." Sam said stretching out her hand in greeting, he ignored the hand but made a grunting noise in acknowledgement as he critically assessed her. Sam held his gaze as she felt Bobbie step closer to her for support if she needed it.

"Are you going to give me what I want?" He finally asked

"And what is it that you want?" Sam returned

"I want to solve this case without interference." Gibbs stated

"I want you to solve this case that is why I am here to help."

"Spy on is more like it." Gibbs retorted

"I assure you agent Gibbs, I am here to help you solve this case I am offering a joint investigations."

"There is nothing special about this case other than the fact that your organization is involved." Gibbs tried

'That you know of.' Bobbie stated over there mind link to which Sam ignored

"We can offer more to you then you realize agent Gibbs, I thought catching this killer meant more to you than your pride. We can offer resources and assistance why are you fighting this I thought you would appreciate the help." Sam replied without an ounce of fear, she didn't even flinch when Gibb's glare turned deadly. That was when Ellie intervened after watching her boss have a stare off with her sister.

"Sam can I have a word?" Ellie said pulling Sam away from Gibbs as she started to glare back at him almost stepping closer for effects. Ellie pulled her over to the window.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked

"I will not break under intimidation El. I do not find your boss scary as he might want me to. I meant what I said Bobbie and I are here to help you and your team catch the killer."

"And when we find him are you going to pull rank and take him away, make him disappear."

"I do not work for the CIA. No you get to keep him, interrogate him, and do what you like with him I only ask that you make sure he is alive." Sam stated

"There is something you want from him?"

'Who said it was a he?' Bobbie once again asks over the link finding this way to amusing for Sam's liking. Causing Sam to look at Bobbie over Ellie shoulder who was smirking at them.

'You look a lot like your sister.' Bobbie added as an afterthought before returning her attention to Gibbs who was also watching the Bishop Sister's impromptu meeting.

"El even if I could answer that it may be best that I don't, now please don't we have a case to solve."

"Agent Gibbs." Was called out making them all to look at the person who called him. Director Vance was standing at the railing upstairs indicating he wanted him up there. So Gibbs walked past the Bishop Sister's to go and chat with the Director of NCIS.

It only took him 2 minutes to receive whatever news the director intended to give and by the look on Gibb's face he was none too pleased at the matter. Gibbs retuned to the Sam, Ellie and Bobbie in the Ballpein.

"It looks like your director has been in contact with mine, we are agreed that it is a joint investigation and I will be on point. Now that we are working together is there any news you want to share, or maybe we could get the evidence back that you took."

"The evidence we took from the house had nothing to do with his murder I can assure you, I have no intention of stone walling you as a matter of fact, I have someone bringing over his laptop soon. As for the evidence you want her is our report."

"You've been gone an hour, how could you have possibly gone through that much evidence?" Gibbs asked taking the file from Sam's hand.

"We have robots to do this sort of work very efficient." Sam stated totally serious which made Gibbs and Ellie stare at her dumbfounded.

"We are just that good. It also helps to have a fairly large team of agents under your command." Bobbie stated coming to the NCIS agent's defense.

"You take away all of my fun, you know that agent Morse?" Sam pouted slightly

"As I said earlier you and I a very different definition of the word fun agent Bishop." Bobbie retorted gaining a sideways glance from the agents before Gibbs returned his focus back to the report some of which is crossed out.

"Why is some of this report crossed out?" Gibbs demanded

"It usually means redacted." Sam retorted earning a glare from all three of them "Sorry, that is unimportant. What would you like to know?"

"Why is SHIELD interested in a dead Navy Officer?" Gibbs asked Sam looked to Bobbie they had talked this over with Maria before they came here and was cleared to reveal some of the details but no specifics. Bobbie nodded for her to continue.

"He had something of interest to us. We want to know where he got it from. So we are here to help you find the killer and if you happen to find out where he got this… specific… thing… from it wold be much obliged information."

"That is why you want the killer alive?" Ellie asked already putting the pieces together.

"One of them?"

"The others?" Gibbs asked

"Justice." Sam replied simply. Just as her phone went off she looked down to see 'Philly' on the id knowing what that meant. "I hope you're ready as Lieutenant Regan's laptop is on its way here."

 **AN: Hey so what do you think, I'm bringing in Abbey in the next chapter as well as Skye. McGee and Dinozzo will return from Norfolk and I was thinking of having maybe McGee try and test Skye, while Abbey is interacting with Sam and maybe Dinozzo trying to flirt with Bobbie. I don't know tell what you think and would want to happen. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

SHIELD and NCIS United c6

Chapter 6

Sam watched as Ellie and Gibbs did there thing, mainly talk about Lieutenant Regan. When Sam and Bobbie both tensed as they heard running feet heading their way. Both looked up to see what Sam would call a Goth in a lab coat running towards them. Sam knew this must be Abby Sciuto the scientist, the one that Ellie talked nothing but praise about.

"Oh my Gosh. You must be Ellie's sister." Abby stated hugging her Sam tensed at the contact, urging herself not to pull away or worse flip her. Even though her instincts were telling her otherwise. Abby stepped back and physically assessed her. "She looks so much like you Bishop. She's adorable. Very Warrior-ess. "

"Hmm been told that my whole life. Warrior-ess really?" Ellie muttered receiving a glare from Sam

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Just look at her total badass, forgive my language."

"Is there any reason as to why you're up here Abby?" Gibbs asked

"I heard from Jimmy that Ellie's sister was hear." Abby lightly hit Ellie on the shoulder

"Ow what was that for?"

"I had to hear it from Jimmy that you had a sister. And she was here."

"Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind."

"You're forgiven. Now I also came up here because there is very little evidence for me to go over. Someone want to tell me why?"

"Ask her." Gibbs said pointing to Sam

"What is happening here, it feels like I have walked in on something, I have haven't I?" Abby stated looking from Gibbs to Ellie to Sam then to the blonde (Bobbie).

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Bobbie Morse." She smiled extending her hand in greeting.

"Oh okay, Abby Sciuto, NCIS forensics analyst..."

"Agent 22, Agent Morse as requested, one agent in training and Navy's laptop."

"Agent Ward, always a pleasure. Skye welcome, where's Coulson?" Sam asked

"He got dragged into a meeting, I can leave her here. I was told to drop her off with you."

"Yes you can go. Wow I feel like a child." Skye retorted hugging her bag closer to her chest, "Anyone want to tell me why this room is so orange, it feels like I need sunglasses in here." Skye said bouncing back. Agent ward handed a box over to Morse then returned to the lift after making sure Skye was comfortable with him leaving, he nodded farewell and left. Skye moved closer to Bobbie as she looked around the office.

"Nice shoes." Skye said to Abby

"Ahh thanks."

"Skye what's in the box?" Sam asked

"Fitz said it was something they could use that we didn't need. Plus a report on the fibers found from Simmons. Where do you want me?"

"If you hand over the laptop you can go." Gibbs stated looking at them.

"She stays, besides you might find her helpful."

"That agent called her agent in training. I don't think…"

"She is an agent in training to become a field agent but she is fully required to be a computer techie. She is one of the best out there so she stays." Sam interrupted Gibbs causing him to frown at her before sighing loudly.

"Fine, she can work with Abby until McGee arrives."

"Good. Morse go with them."

"Okay." She followed Abby and Skye out of the ballpein as she walked past Sam her hand brushed against Sam's, offering support. This caught Ellie's attentions she was about to ask her about it but saw both Sam and Gibbs going over the new file so she returned to her own work.

Half an hour later the elevator doors opened and out walked DiNozzo and McGee who came to a standstill when they saw Gibbs their boss and Sam standing over his desk looking at something talking quietly to each other Ellie was on her computer so the boys moved to her, she looked up when Tony poked her he nodded to the two agents at the desk.

"How long has that been going on?" Tony whispered causing Ellie to look over at Gibbs and Sam

"Twenty minutes maybe longer."

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know."

"So your sister she younger?"

"Yes, much younger." Ellie replied sternly

"I meant nothing by it. I just can't tell with you Bishops. Her friend on the other hand. The tall blonde one is she here too?"

"Yes, she's with Abbey and another agent."

"Well then."

"Are you three going to be standing there gossiping all day or are you going to do your jobs?" Gibbs stated still looking down at the desk.

"Sorry Boss, I tried to tell them." DiNozzo stated moving over to his desk wording an apology to the others as he drops his bag.

"Regan's CO had nothing but praise for the Lieutenant. His shipmates all agreed he was a hard worker focused on his job." McGee stated moving to his desk while glancing at the papers on Gibbs' desk.

"He had no life outside the Navy or so his shipmates state, no girlfriend, or mates in the D.C area. He did talk about a Billy Urcan from his hometown in Mississippi. But the way he talked about him they thought he was dead. No living family, in fact they were certain those in his platoon were his only friends."

"I want whatever there is on this Billy Urcan. McGee with me." Gibbs said as he left the ballpein heading to the lab. Sam after looking at Ellie followed after them.

They entered the lab to laughter as Abby and Skye were at the computer while Bobbie stood in the background looking over the fibers.

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs asked after standing silently for a minute watching them laugh.

"Sorry Gibbs, didn't hear you come in. And what I have, not much. This computer is being difficult, but Skye here is a godsend, I mean you should have seen the way she tore through this firewall. I have fibers running for DNA. We were just talking about the funniest thing we have seen online. Skye here just…never mind. I've read over the report and I know you would want me to retest the evidence and I have but it is pretty conclusive. McGee hey you're back." Abby smiled to him as she noted that Sam had moved over to Bobbie. "McGee you have to meet Skye, she likes computers, and in fact I think she may even be better than you. Gibbs she is a genius when it comes to computers."

"Abby stop. You're not too bad yourself, at least you know what I'm talking about. My team always have a blank expression when I talk code, I mean Fitz is great but he prefers building things." Skye stated smiling at Abby then turned to look at Gibbs and it faltered. Maria had warned her about Gibbs and she wouldn't say she was scared of him, she felt slightly intimidated as she flashed back to when she was a kid with a foster parent but one look at Bobbie and Sam her fears faded. And a small smirk appeared.

"I hear you're the tech guy?" Skye stated, as she looked him over there was spark in her eye that just spoke trouble. Gibbs looked to the heavens once McGee, Abby and Skye started talking code. He looked over to Sam and Bobbie to note they understood what was going on. Gibbs turned to leave and head to Ducky hopefully he will be more helpful.

 **AN: Hey guys, so there it is, Abby is in. I thought she would be more of the peace maker instead of holding a grudge against SHIELD. This is also kind of her reaction when she met Jake (Who is not mentioned in this story, I am not a Jake fan, I hate what he did to Ellie). What do you think? Tell me your thoughts and opinions. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

SHIELD and NCIS United c7

Gibbs got in the elevator and turned to see Sam standing next to him, he hid his surprise well but still stared at her. 'How the hell did she follow me without me noticing?' He thought to himself as the doors closed he noted that the tall blonde agent 'what was her name…Morse…that was it, had stayed behind.' The ride down to the next level was in silence both looking ahead at the door waiting for them to open.

They did and Gibbs led the way into autopsy he noted that Bishops sister didn't even hesitate as they entered to see Ducky and Palmer doing their thing. They stood there waiting for Ducky to look up, it was Palmer that noticed them.

"Doctor." Palmer stated indicating they had guests.

"Uh Jethro perfect timing as usual. Oh hello there I'm Dr Mallard and you are?"

"Agent Bishop."

"Bishop?"

"Ellie's Sister." Gibbs filled in knowing that Ducky already knew that he was just being polite.

"You can call me Sam." Sam smiled to him and in return received one herself.

"Duck cause of death?"

"Right…Sorry…the lieutenant died of blunt force trauma, this blow to the head was the killer blow, the cuts are superficial. Meaning our Lieutenant…"

"Was tortured." Gibbs finished as he looked over the body closely, he looked up to see Sam's reaction to find her completely unfazed by this statement. "Do you have anything to share on this?" Gibbs demanded.

"No." Sam replied as she assessed the body before double taking as she saw something on the body that she missed at the crime scene. "Doctor this mark?"

"Yes I noticed that earlier, I haven't the faintest idea as to what could cause this."

"But I bet you do." Gibbs stated

"I've seen something like this before." Sam stated as the elevator door opened and out came Bobbie and DiNozzo. "Over here." Sam stated pointing to a marking on the Lieutenant's left hip.

"It can't be." Bobbie stated moving in to take a closer look she grabbed a pair of gloves and picked up the scalpel she dug into the body before anyone could stop her. "Hand me that evidence jar." She stated Sam was the only one that moved as the others were all too shocked.

"What the hell do you think you are...?" Gibbs demanded but he didn't get to finish as Sam handed her some tweezers they watched as Bobbie pulled out a long thin thread.

"What is that?" Tony asked he stepped back as the thing started moving

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked

"Yep. It is recent too." Bobbie stated as she closed the lid.

"What is it? And why is it moving?" Gibbs asked

"It's called a Calacus thrine."

"And what is that exactly?" Doctor Mallard asked

"It means that your Lieutenant was into some shady things." Bobbie stated

"Will someone tell me why it is moving?" Tony asked taking another step back

"It is out of its host."

"Is it like a worm?"

"An electronic worm maybe. It's mad of organic tissue with a small wire running through it. It keeps tab whomever it is placed in." Bobbie stated

"It's like a tracker but more advanced." Sam added

"Would he have known it was in him?" Jimmy asked

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on who put it in him, some shady deals use these to make sure no feds are involved. You might want to check on his family, this thing can latch onto the DNA and you could access anyone that is related to the target, it can track and trace any information on them."

"Sounds advanced."

"It is, its also very hard to come by, which is good for us as we can track down anyone that could have access to these and see if there are any known names here in the US." Sam stated

"As these are usually located more in Europe. I can get on that." Bobbie commented checking with Sam when she gave her the nod Bobbie left the others in autopsy.

"What do I do with this?" Jimmy asked looking at the others as their attention was on Sam.

"Give it to Abby." Gibbs instructed without looking at him, they heard the doors open so he knew Jimmy had left.

"What?" Sam asked as she noted those left in the room were staring at her.

"Are you holding anything else back?" Gibbs asked

"I had no idea about that. I'm telling you what you need to know."

"And how are you to know what I need to know or not?"

"We are on the same side here Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs."

"Very well Agent Gibbs, we are on the same side."

"I am on the Lieutenant side." Gibbs stated pointing to the dead Marine.

"I know that G...Agent Gibbs and I respect that I am here to help you help him it's just…" Sam stopped when her phone was ringing she pulled it out noticing that it was Maria. She answered it much to Gibbs' displeasure he glared hard at her.

'Yes?'

'We have a problem, how's everything going?'

'Fine, what's the problem?'

'We have another body.'

'Do we know who?'

'I have a team on route I want you to meet them there.'

'Copy that. Send me the address.'

'Will do and Sam?'

'Yes?'

'Bobbie is heading back here, do you want me to send Romanoff?'

'No I'll take one of these NCIS agents.'

'Is that wise?'

'Where on the same side if this death is connected they'd want to know.'

'This is your case, but if the 084 is there...'

'I know what I'm doing. This isn't my first Rodeo. I'll keep you posted.' Sam said hanging up looking at Gibbs who was watching her standing next to Ducky both examining her Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her she placed her phone in her pocket after looking at the address Maria sent her she then looked at the body once more before returning her gaze to the others in the room.

"I just stood up for you to my superiors you wanted in, I'm reading you in but we are going on a trip. We leave now." Sam said moving to the elevator leaving those in autopsy stunned but Gibbs followed her DiNozzo looked to Ducky who shrugged and ran after them when Gibbs called out his name.


	8. Chapter 8

SHIELD and NCIS United c8

 **AN: hey guys here is the next chapter, it is from Gibb's point of view. Hope you enjoy.**

Sam had taken Gibb's aside to inform them of the case, she seemed surprised at how well he was taking it. She was now driving to the new crime scene with him in the passenger seat much to his dismay. She found it funny that he seemed more upset about the car ride then the briefing. It took them half an hour to get to the new crime scene and when they arrived the SHIELD unite was already there set up waiting for them. Gibbs took the back seat and watched as the girl in the car who was trying to get him to open up and talk now stepped into the role of a leader. He watched as she made her way over to the other agents and saw how they respected her. He listened in as they described the scene inside and what they were about to do. They had the scene secure and the scientists were up there now (it was at an apartment closed for construction) and that the landlord that found the body was over talking with another agent.

"Was it in there?" Sam asked once she got the full run down.

"We won't know until the scientists have done their thing." Agent Doyle replied Gibbs remembered him from the other crime scene.

"What were the readings?" Sam asked and was handed a tablet, Gibbs didn't know what she was doing.

"Ma'am what's our play?" Agent Doyle asked

"Give me a minute." She replied stepping away from him and the tac team which Gibbs noted were well armed. She then moved over to an older looking man and an Asian woman, Gibbs followed behind preferring to take it in. after all if what he had learned was true well he was happy these agents knew what they were doing. "Phil, May what's happening?"

"We have Fitz-Simmons leading a team of scientists in the room as far as the drones could tell it was secure but they told us to wait here."

"They went up in Martian suits didn't they?"

"That's not what they're called…" Phil started to reply but May cut him off.

"Yes." Before looking back at Gibbs raising an eyebrow at him.

"Right sorry, Phil, May meet agent Gibbs NCIS. Gibbs this is agent May and Coulson." Sam introduced them and Gibbs noted that the way she acted around them that she respected them but it was clear who was running the show. Especially when they got the all clear that it was alright to go up. Sam took charge she went over to these two scientist and when he heard them talk he noted one was British and the other was Scottish and another thing was they both looked rather young but when the three of them started talking he didn't understand any of it. So Gibbs went over to the body to examine it, it was a young female in jeans and a red t-shirt with her head bashed in or he thought it was bashed in but closer examining it he noticed some if it was missing.

"What?..."

"Ah yeah I wouldn't get so close." Sam said pulling him back from the body.

"Where is the rest?"

"That's what happens…"

"Did this 084 do this?" Gibbs asked interrupting her.

"No, well not that we know of. No by the looks of that was some form of blaster. Simmons?" Sam asked looking over at the British scientist.

"Hmm, oh Yes. This was done by a ray of proton energy…"

"Simmons, just say a blaster."

"Yes but that's not technically…"

"Simmons."

"Yes?"

"Would you have a time of death?"

"I would need to take her back to the lab to be 100% sure but according to the readings I took this was done recently 4 hours and 22minuntes ago."

"Really how do you know?" Coulson asked

"The readings that and well her watch was stopped on that time." Simmons replied pointing to her watch.

"Do we know who she is?" Sam asked

"Facial recognition is out but we have got prints and they are running so far no id." Fitz stated moving over to Simmons but intentionally not looking at the body instead he focuses on his tablet that is controlling the dwarfs that are flying around the room. "The 084 was…" he stopped looking at Gibbs than to Coulson.

"He's been informed it's alright Leo, what about the 084?" Sam asked as Gibbs was critically watching him ever since he saw the mini drones.

"Right, well it was here, we know that from the readings that are the same from the previous crime scene but also because I found its case." He stated indicating a metal case that one of the other scientists were scanning. Gibbs was fascinated at how these people worked and he could feel a headache begin as he was in the room with these Fitz-Simmons and the lengthy words they used in terms he did not understand. He found it entertaining though as they continued each other's sentences. He noted this must be caused by a soul mate bound. He also noted how Agent May watched over them in a protective manner as they worked and how Sam was off to one side talking with this Phil Coulson person. He watched as Ellie's sister ordered agents about as they started removing things to take back to wherever there base is he couldn't help but note that they were moving at a fast pace but everyone seemed to stick to it and were being really thorough. These agents knew what they were doing. By the time they were done they had an id on the girl and had fingerprints from a suspect which was good that would give them something else to follow. Sam felt confident that Coulson could deal with this crime scene and decided to take Gibbs back to the navy yard seeming that the prints found in the room were to a petty officer. So they would do the research at the navy yard and chase it from there. Coulson could follow up on the civilian girl Nina Canler.

Back in the car, Gibbs noted Sam was less chatty and one thing was on his mind son he asked or more correctly stated.

"I thought you were joking about robots working for you."

At first Sam thought he was talking about the specialist remembering that Skye had called Specialist robots but then she thought of the dwarfs and how he stared at them and Fitz strangely.

"DO you mean the dwarfs?"

"The what?"

"Sorry that's what Leo named them. The drones that were doing all the reading and scanning the room. They weren't robots they are drones."

"They looked like small flying robots."

"They're not, they are drones. Fitz designed and built them with Simmons input. They are his masterpieces. Seven drones each built with their own specialty and capabilities he is very proud of them. Very handy to have in the field. You followed me at the crime scene now it's my turn to follow you, do you want to take lead on this Petty Officer Michael Foster."

"Surprised you're offering."

"It is a joint investigation, I do have one thing though before you enter his home to use a seal."

"Seal?" Gibbs asked confused

"It is a small device that will tell you if the room is clear to enter. It detects abnormalities."

"Like the 084?"

"Exactly."

"And if shows that it is there?" Gibbs asked

"I will be there so you and your team take caution."

"I will agree to this only because of what you told me about it."

"Good." Sam replied knowing that Gibbs was a smart man and would not intentionally put his team in danger, part of her wanted him to bench Ellie but a part of her knew he wouldn't. So it would have to suffice that she would be there to protect her. Before they would go there though she would make sure Bobbie was back by her side.


	9. Chapter 9

SHIELD and NCIS United c9

Gibbs had rung ahead and informed his team to start looking into Petty Officer Michael Foster so when they entered the ballpein Gibbs jumped right into it.

"Update?" he asked and Sam was amused to see his agents jump up at his request and stood in front of one of the tv screens. Ellie started by talking about this Petty officer basic background, his family and friends that sort of thing. Then DiNozzo started on his career and his navy life…basically they found nothing suspicious about him and everything they found out was telling them he was an average person. "Yes but your average person does not have fingerprints at a crime scene." Gibbs stated to DiNozzo's comment.

"About that I have found nothing to indicate that they knew each other." Ellie stated the phone rang and Tony answered it, he seemed to pale slightly he hung up the phone ignored Gibbs and Ellie's questions his attention was on the elevator door he moved towards them and as they opened he froze. Gibbs had followed him concerned by his behavior but also froze when he saw who it was on the elevator.

"Ziva?" Gibbs whispered

"Gibbs, Tony…" she didn't get very far as Tony moved to her engulfing her in a hug. That was when he realized she was not alone and he stepped back.

"Ziva who is that?" he asked

"Tony… I would like to introduce you to Tali, our daughter." The silenced that followed was deafening, Gibbs had moved back realizing this was not a conversation he needed to be a part of. Ellie had stayed at her desk looking at the scene unfold, she had heard a lot about Ziva her predecessor and looked to her sister who looked rather uncomfortable at what was happening she turned back to the file on the desk and decided it was best to remain focused on her work. Her phone buzzed and she turned to look at it and sighed hitting the ignore button she returned to work. Ellie by this point had made her way over to her.

"Who are you ignoring?" She asked

"Our dear brother."

"Which one?"

"It's nothing."

"Sam."

"Robbie has been on me to return home is all. It now seems he has looped our other brothers in on it seeming that was George."

"And you think ignoring them will help, you know if you don't return their calls they will come looking for you."

"You know this from experience?"

"Yes…" Ellie looked uncomfortable

"After Jake?"

"Yeah…"

"You know I can make him disappear…I know people." Sam stated moving over and hugging her

"No doubt you do but don't, and Sam I mean it. If he disappears I know where to look."

"Relax if I was going to do something I would have done it by now."

"You didn't do anything. Did you?"

"I may have paid him a visit. Don't worry El I only talked to him, I found that I was very restraint with him."

"Sam what did you do?"

"Nothing honestly El, I only talked to him."

"When was this?"

"When you went home. Mum rang me, l didn't have time to come back home… I made time to visit him though. My boss wasn't too happy, but I worked it off."

"Sam you shouldn't…"

"El you're my sister and he hurt you. I had to say my piece." Her phone vibrated again she sighed but looked at it and grew serious she answered it.

"Bob what have you found?"

Ellie watched as she talked on the phone for a minute she couldn't hear what agent Morse was saying but whatever it was Sam did not seem happy.

"Are you sure?"

"…."

"Yes, come back…No I want you with me we are heading to Michael Foster's place…Yes bring them…No not now…Yes I understand…ok…yes see you soon." Sam hung up and turned back around to see Gibbs and Ellie looking at her expectantly.

"That was Agent Morse she is coming back now."

"You didn't seem too happy with what she was saying." Ellie stated

"Right. It's just the lead she was following took a nasty turn, she has another agent on it while she comes back here."

"Did she find out anything on that worm thing?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Gibbs asked getting irritated.

"If what she found is correct we need to head to Petty Officer Michael's place and now. You should call you're other agent up. Is he going to be on this?" Sam asked looking over at Tony who was talking with Ziva. Gibbs turned to look at them and watched as Tony bent down to the little girl that was standing next to Ziva's leg.

"No he is busy." Gibbs stated smiling at Ziva who was looking at them then moved over to them and hugged her. Ellie pulled out her phone and called McGee up, informing him that they would be heading out and that Tony was staying behind so they needed him to come and leave Skye with Abbey. McGee asked why Tony wasn't going so she told him that Ziva was back. Two minutes later McGee came walking into the ballpein with Abbey on his heels and Skye trailing behind them seeming that Skye didn't feel comfortable being left alone (She was actually fine with it but she saw that Abbey really wanted to go with Tim upstairs so she told them she didn't want to stay alone.) At this point Abbey over took McGee and ran over to Ziva practically jumping on her. Ziva seemed happy to see here she ended up hugging McGee as well, this is when Gibbs decided to introduce her to Ellie although he only called her Bishop. Skye hung back with Sam and informed her of what they were doing and the progress they were making.

"As much as I love this family reunion we have to go, McGee Bishop grab your gear." Gibbs stated when he saw Tony heading to grab him he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Not you you're to stay here."

"But…" he looked as though he wanted to argue but Gibbs saw it in his eyes he was grateful, he shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to Ziva. The elevator door opened and Agent Morse came in with a NCIS agent escorting her up she observed the group and moved over to Sam and started talking quietly to her. Sam nodded her understanding and passed watched as Bobbie handed Skye a flash drive asking her to find as much as she could. She nodded her understanding.

Ziva was watching the exchange as was Gibbs she nodded her head towards them in a questioning manner.

"Agent Bishop are you coming?" He called over to her as he watched agent Morse hand her a bag.

"Ready when you are." She said walking over to them with Bobbie behind her she turned to Abbey.

"Skye has something to look into can you help her." Abbey nodded her head after a slight hesitation she hugged Ziva again tighter telling her to come down when she is finished talking with Tony she was in awe of Tali but nevertheless she took Skye back to her lab. As Sam and Bobbie walked passed the group to wait by the elevator as Ellie and Tim were getting their gear. Gibbs still had his from earlier she heard Ziva ask no one in particular "Bishop?" Tony was the one that started explaining. Ellie moved to Sam followed by McGee who hugged Ziva as he passed her leaving Gibbs who told tony something and smiled at Ziva he followed behind the group who now stood in the elevator waiting for him. In the garage they split into the two cars Gibbs in one with both the SHIELD agents and McGee and Ellie in the other.

"Are you going to tell me what you two were talking about?" Gibbs asked as they drove to the Norfolk.

"The person that placed the Calacus thrine in our dead Lieutenant… well this particular Calacus thrine can be traced back to China."

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked

"It means that the Chinese are after the 084."

"How can you be certain son far you said it was only traced back to China doesn't mean…"

"You're right but that plus our sources saying that Chen Yah Nang is in town."

"Who?"

"Chen Yah Nang is an unofficial intelligence agent part of an off the books group of the Chinese government."

"So a spy?"

"You can say that."

"What do you say?"

"It means that if he is here in DC and placed the Calacus thrine on Lieutenant Regan who had been in contact with the 084 that mean he knows of it. If he knows the full capabilities of what can do can be anyone's guess. But if he gets it back to China and they know how to use it. It won't be good for us or anyone for that matter.

"What happens with it when we get it?" Gibbs asked

"If we get it." Bobbie muttered

"That is above your pay grade." Sam replied to Gibb's question while sending a glare back to Bobbie.

"You have a plan for when we get there?" Gibbs asked

"I thought you were taking lead?" Sam asked but Gibbs only sent her a glare before returning his focus to the road. "We send a seal in if the readings come back clear you can enter."

"And if the readings come back not clear?"

"We will take lead and you can back us up." Sam replied to which Gibbs response is a grunt. Sam looked in the rear view mirror and caught Bobbie's attention the look passed between them stated plenty. That if the 084 was here, they will be taking it straight back to base. That because of Chen Yah Nang involvement they needed to speed things up and take extra caution. Sam pulled out he phone and dialed Ellie's number she picked it up and together they all made a plan on how to proceed which was a good thing seeming they were pulling up to the Norfolk security gate.

 **AN: SO there you have it Ziva has returned because I did not like it how it happened on the show. I also had it that Sam did know about Jake and paid him a little visit after all no one hurts her family. I also made it that Ziva and Tony did have Tali and that Ziva returns to be with Tony. I don't know if she returns to NCIS as an agent but they are her family and will be there for her. I didn't write it but Bobbie gave the intel about Chen Yah Nang to Romanoff to get more idea of what they are up to. What happens next? IS the 084 at the Petty Officer's place? Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

SHIELD and NCIS United c10

 **AN: Hey guys, here is the next Chapter hope you enjoy.**

As they got out of the car, Sam looked around looking at their intended target. She looked at Bobbie who nodded her understanding she felt it too. Sam looked through her bag that Bobbie had given her and pulled out a small disc. Gibbs looked at her questioningly while both Ellie and McGee looked on with interest.

"You want to do the honors?" Sam asked looking at Bobbie who raised an eyebrow at her in a very Romanoff style. "Never mind." Sam said pressing a small button and throwing the disc towards the house in question, the other agents readied themselves making sure their weapons were clear. Sam pulled out a tablet and watched the scree with intensity after a minute passed by she looked at Bobbie with a grave expression. The message was clear, she turned to Gibbs who was watching the exchange. "You know how I said if was in there we would take caution?"

"Yes?"

"It's in there. Time to take caution."

"What do we do?" he asked to both McGee's and Ellie's surprise.

"If I tell you to wait out here, for us to go and secure it will you?" Gibbs looked at her and she knew his answer. "Very well, you're with me, Ellie you and McGee go with Bobbie and do exactly what she tells you." Sam instructed they nodded their agreement and as Bobbie went to go and walk past her she grabbed her arm causing her to look at her. Their eyes met and Bobbie heard her unsaid question. She nodded and gave her a small smile. Sam and Gibbs had to wait for Bobbie and the others to get in position, as they did using the seal she noticed that the house had one occupant near the readings from the 084. She had the route mapped and a plan formed, Bobbie knew it and would lead the others now in position they made entry. Sam and Gibbs going in the front with weapons drawn. There was a bang as the doors were forced open followed by some very strong curse words as the Petty Officer was taken by surprise. He had his own weapon drawn and started firing at them, Sam heard Gibbs yell over the shooting that the person shooting at them was not their Petty Officer he had no idea who it was. When it was clear to Sam that they were going for the 084, Bobbie and Sam made their move after telling the NCIS agent to hold their fire. The SHIELD agents were in sync, they moved with speed and efficiency that had Ellie staring in awe of her sister and a little shock especially as she seemed to be the decoy, she went for the 084 while Bobbie ended up fighting the man in the room disarming him easily and seeming that Bobbie was a master at hand to hand combat it wasn't long before the man was unconscious and Bobbie was tying his hands with binds, Gibbs chucked her his cuffs to use instead after all he was heading back to NCIS to be interrogated and was in NCIS custardy.

Ellie tried to look at what was in the box that Sam seemed to be examining and had her tablet out but Sam seemed to close off and when Bobbie moved over to her it seemed they were speaking in their own language. She was surprised that Gibbs didn't put up more of a fight over it and appeared not to mind that they were shutting them out over this object.

"Is it secure?" Gibbs finally asked after a long silence, Bobbie turned to face him while Sam continued to run tests.

"Yes for now but we need to get it out of here and return it to our base." Bobbie stated "Are you going to stay here and wait for the Petty Officer?" she asked

"Yes, he is still a suspect in the murders. McGee, Bishop, start looking." Gibbs instructed as he watched the SHIELD agents once again talk quietly amongst themselves. He watched in interest as Sam sprayed something over the box and placed a small device on it he watched as it seemed to lock the box. Sam pulled out her phone and dialed a number stepping away, he noted that Agent Morse seemed to be guarding the box. Two minutes later Sam came back over to him with the seal in her hand returning it to her bag, Bobbie looked at her and waited for answers.

"Hill wants us to escort it back to base. A car has been sent. It will be here in 5." Sam said moving over to Gibbs.

"This isn't over yet is it?"

"We still have a killer to catch that is if you are still wanting out help."

"Get that thing out of here, and I will see you back at the Navy yard." Gibbs replied shaking Sam's hand. Sam moved over to Ellie who looked up and read the expression on her face.

"You're leaving?" she asked slightly disappointed

"We have to take it back to base but then I will be back, to help in catching the killer."

"No chance you're going to tell me what it is in that silver box?"

"Sorry, no can do. That's classified, and speaking of we have paperwork for you and your team to sign."

"We wouldn't tell anyone anyway." Ellie reassured knowing that it would be some form of disclosure agreement.

"Formalities... El, we need to catch up after this…have a long talk." Sam replied hesitantly looking back to Bobbie and a small smile appeared and once again Ellie got the sense that there was more to them then just being partners. "Here." Sam said giving her a phone.

"What's this for?"

"If you need to contact me, my number is programmed into it as well as Bobbie's. Use only for emergencies." Sam said giving Ellie a hug then turned to Bobbie and nodded her head indicating their ride was there. This confused Ellie seeming that Bobbie still hadn't left the silver box but then saw her hand go to her ear and realized she must be on coms with somebody.

"I will see you back at the Navy yard." Ellie said, even though she didn't know if Sam was going to keep the promise after all they got what they wanted. Sam waved to McGee and followed Bobbie out of the house.

Ellie and McGee searched the house for anything that could link the Petty Officer to the murder in silence each focused on their task Gibbs was talking to the man cuffed on the floor who had regained consciousness 5 minutes ago. It had been 15 minutes since Sam left and Ellie was lost in thought looking through photos when Gibb's phone went off. Gibbs answered it and at once had to keep the phone away from his ear, before returning it.

"Abbey slow down, now start at the beginning what have you got?" Gibbs asked making it apparent that it was Abbey on the phone, his grim expression meant that whatever Abbey was saying was not good news. "Are you sure…Yes…well she already left 15 minutes ago…what about the agent with you…Skye can't get a hold of them. Has she tried getting in contact with her superiors? Alright…" he waved Ellie over to him. "Get in touch with your sister now!"

"What? Why?" She looked at him and saw his expression she pulled out her phone and dialed her sister, it went straight to voice mail. She tried again but same conclusion. "She's not answering, then remembering the second phone she pulled it out but paused looking at Gibbs, Sam said only use it in case of an emergency. But the look she was getting from Gibbs and when he told her what Abbey had told him had her dialing the unusual phone. It rang and rang and rang, but then a weird message came over the end asking for identification instead of voicemail Ellie stated her name and dial tones could be heard then someone picked up without answering.

"Sam?" Ellie asked nervously

"You must be Ellie." Someone replied that was not Sam.

"You are not Sam."

"No, my name is Maria, her SO. Why are you calling this number?"

"Abbey decrypted whatever Skye was given, she said that He knows where the other half of the 084 is and that they are tracking it." Ellie replied having no idea what half of it meant. There was silence for 10 seconds causing Ellie to say something else. "Maria, I can't get a hold of Sam."

"We have everything under control…"

"No if my sister is in trouble I want to help." Ellie interrupted after what felt like an eternity Maria sighed.

"You are probably closer, I have sent you their location. I can't raise them over coms, they are good agents and can handle themselves. Keep me posted." Maria stated hanging up and Ellie was confused when coordinates were sent to her phone not the 'emergency phone' Ellie had given her. She told Gibbs and he nodded his head. But froze when he looked at the man now sitting on the floor looking at them with interest.

"What about him?" McGee asked, Gibbs sighed then went out to the Military Police (MP)'s who had arrived shortly after Sam had left reporting to gunfire. They now held the scene around the house.

"The MP's will hold onto him until we return." The agents left the base heading to the coordinates in both cars McGee following Gibb's and Ellie.

When they arrived at the coordinate (Industrial area) they arrived to chaos, a SUV was tipped over and on fire with bullet holes. Gibbs noted the car seemed somewhat bullet resistant. Dead men in black cavalla gear lay sprawled on the ground, all Asian mercenaries. Gibbs noted an agent one he meet was lying on the ground dead 'What was his name Doyle or was it Boyle?' The one he admired. His weapon lay beside him empty but he caught a bullet to the neck. Gibbs continued walking with both McGee and Bishop shadowing him, he noted that Bishop was looking around anxiously. Gibbs checked the car, empty. It was McGee that located the blood trail so together they followed it. When more gunfire could be heard they each dropped to the ground but noticed it was not aimed at them they continued on. McGee had called Tony and told him what was going on, he had gotten in contact with the local PD and they were on their way, but Gibbs and Ellie didn't want to wait. So they entered the abandoned building.


	11. Chapter 11

SHIELD and NCIS United c11

 **AN: Hey here is the next chapter, warning there is mention of violence in this chapter so be warned. This is from Sam and Bobbie's POV. Enjoy.**

Sam followed Bobbie to the car and noted the driver to be Doyle which surprised her but then when she thought about it she should have known that Maria had him shadowing them. He nodded to them as they got in the car she took the passenger seat while Bobbie sat in the back holding onto the silver box protectively, knowing it would be over an hour's drive back to base she got comfy. They had been driving for 15 minutes in peaceful silence so when they turned onto the industrial road, she felt it, she knew something was wrong. She could sense Bobbie was on alert to and noted how Doyle looked around so when the RPG was launched at them Doyle was ready for it and turned so it didn't hit them full on, but the blast rocketed them sideways flipping them upside down. Gunfire could was the next thing that became apparent after the initial blast and she could hear again that plus the indentations on the car windows she knew somebody was shooting at them. She looked over to Bobbie first worried but saw she was detangling herself from her belt while grabbing the box that had slipped to the other side. She turned to Doyle next there was a gash on his head but still he got himself down and loaded his weapon looking around. Sam was sore, but the danger they were in now made her push her pain aside.

"You guys alright?" she asked as the AI informed them of the failing sustainability of the cars integrity.

"Fine. We need to get out of here." Doyle stated.

"I count 15 men outside firing on us." Bobbie stated

"Plus however many are in those cars." Sam stated remembering four black cars that were down the road before the explosion. "Doyle's right this car won't hold for long, we need to get out of here, call for back up." Sam added

"Can't coms are down and phones aren't working." Bobbie stated.

"Cari?" Sam asked about the cars Ai system.

"Closed circuit." Doyle replied

"Damn it. Alright Bobbie start on the left, Doyle you're on the right, I have the middle. We make it to the building on the right get up high and bunker down. Maria will know we didn't contact the Southern."

"Was she expecting you to contact her when we passed that?" Doyle asked

"Yep. Then she will see no coms and no signal from the suv. We just need to get there and bunker down."

"You said that already." Bobbie said

"Yes I know, I just wanted to say it again after all there appears to be a small army between us."

"They can't get the 084." Doyle stated.

"Obviously."

"No…change of plans, I will cover fire while you two get there carrying that." Doyle said indicating the box.

"Doyle, you know what that means." Sam stated as that was practically a suicide mission

"I know but this way that leaves the two of you to get that, to a more secure place, you two are the better fighters. This… I can do this… to make sure you make it." Doyle stated nervously, but took a deep breath and centered himself.

"Brandon…" Sam began using his first name, they had been on several missions with the man and considered him a friend. He looked at them and smiled sadly.

"I'm going out this side, boss I suggest you go back there with your partner and get ready to run." Sam nodded and handed him a watch.

"It won't last long but it may give you time, we will be on second floor." Sam said even though she knew he probably wasn't going to be meeting them, he nodded his thanks. He waited for Sam to move next to Bobbie, passing her a second watch, before she could say anything else he told Cari to let him out with the SHIELD machine gun from the car and started shooting. When he started shooting Bobbie gripped the box tightly and together they made a dash for the building. Sam was covering Bobbie, but it turned out Doyle was doing very well on his own. They made it to the building with Sam picking off guys because she could. Doyle made sure no one was pursuing them Sam turned to see the machine gun now out of bullets he pulled his hand gun protected by the force field he still continued to shoot. Sam saw him take a bullet to the leg but still he fought on. She almost turned to go back and help him but he turned to her and shouted for her to run. That was when she saw him fall a bullet to the throat, she didn't have time to mourn Bobbie was shouting at her to run. She disappeared into the building knowing that even though Doyle had taken out plenty of them there was still more and they would be coming after them. Sam pushed the button on her watch and the SUV exploded taking out a few more men. Together Sam and Bobbie made their way through the abandoned warehouse to find an easily defendable place to bunker down in. they heard footsteps and knew they were not alone. They made it behind some old crates in time to miss the bullets aimed at them. Sam looked at Bobbie and gave her a small smile. Bobbie nodded and watched and Sam left her disappearing from her sight. There was a pause in the gunfire and a scuffle, Sam had snuck up on two shooters and instead of shooting them she pulled out a knife slicing ones throat and throwing the knife into the others eye. She searched them and found a walkie talkie there was voices talking Chinese she recognized she knew some but was not fluent she would have to get it back to Bobbie. She found extra ammo which she claimed and moved back to Bobbie, she knew she was coming thanks to their link so no weapon was aimed at her when she returned.

"Mercenaries… Chinese, here if you would be so kind." Sam said handing Bobbie the walkie talkie.

"They know where we are… moving onto our position… this man is telling his men to be vigilant…. Oh that has to be a compliment…. Reminding his men we are dangerous and..." Bobbie's color seemed to drain making Sam slightly freak out. "More of them are coming." She whispered.

"I can use the walkie talkie to get a message to Maria, to piggy-back along their audio waves so our coms could work."

"DO it… What?" Bobbie asked seeing her expression.

"I do it we lose our advantage."

"Do it."

"Okay. You keep watch." Sam said pulling out her small toll kit she takes with her everywhere. It took her two minutes when they came across more merc's Bobbie took care of them using her gun, Sam knew by doing so their positon was given away. So they would have to move, Bobbie somewhat guided her as they moved her head on a swivel. Instinct was the thing that saved them, they both dropped to the floor as bullets ripped towards them, Sam turned and threw up her shield (an electronic force field she had worked with Fitz on). And using her gun she shot them knowing her aim was true she heard the thump of people dropping. They continued moving on both the experienced agents they were knew they were being forced in one direction. That they were being cornered off.

"Seriously no matter how many we take down more seem to be coming." Bobbie muttered as three more dropped because of her. "You nearly done?" she asked looking back at her, she could feel Sam's pain and was concerned about her but her smile revealed she was done, Bobbie tapped her com.

"Maria?" she tried

"Bobbie, thank god. What is your status?" she asked

"Doyle's down. We got ambushed in the industrial area."

"I know back up is on the way." Maria stated as she had a quin jet on the way Natasha and Clint were leading the rescue team.

"ETA?" she asked

"20 minutes." She replied and dread clutched at Bobbie's chest, she didn't know if they could hold them off for twenty minutes and she knew the mercenaries were expecting back up. "Is Sam alright?" Maria asked getting her attention.

"She's alive, and fighting… 20 Minutes?" Bobbie replied this made Maria nervous.

"Yes, but NCIS was closer, so local PD and NCIS are on their way." Maria replied trying to give her hope.

"Sam on your left." Bobbie shouted, now that there coms were back on Maria could hear everything that was going on.

"Thanks you good?" Sam asked

"We need to find a place so they can't surprise us."

"Agreed, I was thinking if this was like any other warehouse up on the left and to the right. That is where we will make our stand."

"Ok." Bobbie replied but watched as Sam moved, she knew she was hurt. She could tell she was dampening their bond so she couldn't feel her pain.

As they moved Sam finished off two more men and her gun made the clicking sound. That followed by the curse Bobbie knew she was out of ammo. She herself was running low, but she still had her batons. Sam had her two knives but that was it, Sam looked at her and gave her a small smile putting her gun away she pulled out her knives.

"Maria when is NCIS getting here?" Bobbie asked grabbing Sam's attention.

"They will be arriving on scene in two."

"No Ellie cannot..." Sam started but Bobbie placed her hand on her causing her to stop and sigh. Before turning barley in time as merc (who had managed to sneak up on them) now tackled her to the ground. In a move she learnt from Natasha Sam twisted out from him breaking his neck in the process. Getting up and pushing him off her made her pause as pain flared in her right side followed by a cracking sound caused her to hiss followed by a couple of choice words she also picked up from Natasha. Bobbie was next to her in a second looking her over. Sam tried pushing her away, but it was a weak attempt which had Bobbie even more worried.

"Not now. Need to focus." Sam said she gritted her teeth and got up with Bobbie's help whose worried expression never left her face. Bobbie and Sam froze as they looked up to see themselves surrounded by eight men each one had a gun pointed at them.

"Give us the box." One man said in very good English. Bobbie looked at the men then at Sam who had a plan forming Bobbie recognized that look.

' _Put the box on the floor.' Sam told Bobbie over the link._

' _Are you sure?' Bobbie asked back eyeing the men cautiously 'as soon as I put it down they will shoot at us.' She said_

' _They won't have their guns.'_

' _What? How? Oh. Ok' Bobbie said liking the plan except for the fact that Sam was hurt and she would have to fight four men in hand to hand._

' _Trust me.' Sam said_

' _Always without a doubt.' Bobbie replied almost instantly, one of the men spoke in chinses causing the man who spoke earlier…_

"Hurry up give us the box." Again in an angrier voice. Bobbie slowly started to smile she dropped her gun then as she lowered the box the man was shaking his head about to say something else but Sam had pushed another button on her watch and the thing in her bag that had come off when she was tackled came to life and every gun and piece of ammo was ripped out of their hands or off their vest and stuck to the bag. Sam knew they wouldn't come off until she pressed the second button but had no intention of pushing it and before they could reassemble themselves Sam launched herself on the man that had spoken while Bobbie started on the men on the right. It was difficult especially seeming that her side was burning as she twisted her body in ways it did not want to. When she was punched in the stomach she coughed back a grunt as pain once again flared through her and across the bond causing Bobbie to growl her attacks became more vicious as her soulmate was in danger and was hurt. Sam with her knives began the dance death and that is how the NCIS agents found them. Sam blood all over her thankfully none of it hers as she twisted the knife into the last man and Bobbie who used her batons knocking out her last man. Eight men either dead, dying or unconscious on the floor. Sam looked to Bobbie and smiled which vanished as she saw the man raise a gun at Bobbie Sam couldn't get to Bobbie fast enough pushing her to the floor as the shot was fired. Gibbs shooting the man dead before moving over to them a step behind Ellie with McGee on watch.

 **AN: Dun…Dun…Dun. What do you think? Is Bobbie and Sam alright? What does the NCIS agents think of these two SHIELD agents. What will Ellie think of her baby sister? Why is Ziva back? Find out next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

SHIELD and NCIS United c12

Ellie ran over to Sam, afraid of what she would find. She was still in shock over watching her sister fight this many men. They had seen the bodies of the dead either shot or stabbed and it caused Ellie to shiver, knowing her sister was capable of such violence had her concerned. Ellie bent down just as Bobbie sat up her eyes were wide and Ellie had to raise her hands to show she meant no harm, she growled at them as she examined Sam and started applying pressure to her shoulder causing Ellie's blood to drain knowing that Sam was shot. Sam coughed followed by a groan, a groan Ellie knew all too well, this was the groan that she received every time she woke Sam up for school. But this was slightly different this was a groan of pain. She noted that Sam made no attempt to sit up and once Bobbie had applied a short term bandage she watched as Bobbie moved to all her other injuries without Sam telling her where she was hurt. Ellie moved in closer but Bobbie growled at her again and Gibbs put his hand on Ellie pulling her back. Ellie turned to him confused

"I wouldn't get between these two at the moment." Gibbs stated

"Why not? She my sister I want to help." Ellie rebutted

"I think agent Morse has a bigger need." Gibbs replied when Ellie looked at him confused he elaborated. "They're soulmates." Ellie's confused expression turned to one of shock. Ellie knew Sam had a soul mark but she never told her she had found them. She hadn't told anyone in her family, another thing Sam has kept from them. She was starting to think she didn't know her sister at all.

"Shit." Bobbie cursed as she was looking at Sam's chest there was major bruising which made Ellie once again bend down although this time more cautious of Bobbie after all a soulmate bond was nothing to be messed with. "Maria I need a medical evac." Bobbie stated, Ellie didn't hear what Maria's reply was but she could see Bobbie was not pleased with it.

"Damn it Maria she is hurt…Fine…yes it is safe." Bobbie turned to look at Gibbs and asked him. "What's the time?"

"3.36." Gibbs replied even though both Sam and Bobbie were wearing watches. She returned her attention to Sam and started rambling to Maria. "Yes I can stabilize her, but we can't stay here there is supposedly more of them coming." Bobbie stated this grabbed the NCIS agent's attention as they looked around. "No…we're going to take her back to the Norfolk Base…Yes we will take it with us…you will have to divert them there. No we are not waiting." Bobbie said over the coms turning to the NCIS agents. "Gibbs, you and I are going to carry her to your car, Ellie you are going to carry the box, protect it with your life. Other agent you are going to watch our backs. As we make a run for it, back to your car." Bobbie instructed and not one of them argued with her.

They made it back to their cars without a hitch, and they drove off, once again McGee following behind them, by this time the local police had arrived but they were not equipped for what they found. Gibbs instructed that more agents were on their way they just had to hold the scene. Bobbie was in the back of Gibb's car attending to Sam while talking softly to her, Sam would groan or moan in an attempt to talk back. Ellie was in the passenger seat constantly looking back at them. They arrived back at the base and were waved in, they had been informed they were coming and were ready. Gibbs also noted as they drove through the soldiers on the gate were on alert. He didn't think the people who had attacked the SHIELD agents would try something here but it never hurt anyone to be prepared. They made it to the main office area as it was where Bobbie told him to go. She noted that there was a man in uniform waiting for them with what looked like a medic holding a first aid kit.

"Agent Gibbs?" the man asked walking over to him and shake his hand while the medic went to the back of the car handing it over to Bobbie who did all the work Ellie noted.

"Your director called, told us not to take her but to help you." He said, Bobbie nodded her head in understanding. "Also my Lieutenant wanted to tell you, your other agents have been given the all clear to land over there." The medic said pointing to the open space where they do parade.

"Bob…" Sam barely whispered

"Hey, I'm right here." Bobbie said looking into her eyes she noticed the difficulty Sam was having with breathing. She closely examined her and took her pulse. Cursing softly when Sam lost consciousness, she rummaged through the medical bag with the medics help.

"What's happening?" Ellie asked

"Air is building up inside of her." Bobbie stated and as grabbed a scalpel and a tube then before she could really think about it she cut and placed the tube in. Sam gasped opening her eyes looking around, she saw everyone's worried expression.

"What happened?" she asked, but Bobbie shock her head leaning back on her hunches, there was the familiar noise of a quinn jet, she was the only one not surprised when the cloaking on the quinn jet turned off revealing a jet that had landed in the opening . McGee looked in awe as the ramp lowered and a team came off lead by a familiar red haired agent. Who had made a beeline for Bobbie waiting by the car and was now looking at her.

"Romanoff it is good to see you."

"Update?" she asked nodding her head in greeting but jumping right in.

"Stable for now, but it would be best if we get here back asap."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Natasha stated nodding to two agents who came over taking Sam back to the quinn jet while another agent came and took the box from Ellie who was looking lost. She turned to Gibbs and he nodded his understanding. So Ellie moved over to Bobbie who was talking with Romanoff they turned to look at her.

"I'm coming with you." She stated, she had a whole speech prepared and was surprised when Bobbie replied

"Okay." Looking back to Gibbs, she nodded at him. Sam had made a promise, one Bobbie will have to uphold once she knows Sam is alright. They entered the quinn jet and Ellie saw McGee looking slightly envious but Gibbs called him over to talk to him that, was what Ellie saw as the door or was it a ramp? Closed turning back around she saw the other agents sitting Bobbie waved her over to where she sat next to Sam who was on a stretcher looking thing. Ellie sat next to her and was surprised at the feeling of flying in one of these types of planes. Once they were at the correct altitude Bobbie got up and Romanoff did also moving to Sam.

"She's going to be fine." Romanoff reassured her placing a hand on her shoulder, Bobbie looked into her former mentor's green eyes and nodded. Sam was once again unconscious. "Maria is going to want a full debrief." Romanoff continued, but Bobbie already knew that so she nodded her head and gave a sort of grunt in response.

"Doyle?" Bobbie asked remembering their fallen comrade.

"We have a team there on clean up, they will return his body." Natasha stated but Bobbie could tell she wasn't saying something.

"What is it?" she asked rubbing her temple

"By the time our people got there, the cops that your Agent Gibbs left to secure the scene were dead and all the merc's were gone."

"Gone?"

"It looks like the team that was coming as reinforcements tidied up."

"Any way we can link it to Chen?"

"No, I have people watching him though." Natasha stated, Ellie remained quiet, she was introduced to Natasha Romanoff before getting on the plane and she looked familiar but she couldn't place where from. She did note that the way Natasha was looking at Sam she must be familiar and on friendly terms. The flight wasn't that long but long enough that Ellie had no idea where they were, she wasn't allowed near the cockpit, even though it was open, she didn't mind though she stayed next to Bobbie and Sam. During the flight she was going to ask questions but one look from Bobbie had her remaining silent.

When they landed at their secret base Sam was rushed off which was good seeming that her stats were falling and Bobbie had to start compressions. They were greeted by a brunette woman in a pants suite, she was introduced as Maria Hill (the one she had spoken to on the phone), and she then waved off the agents carrying the 084 to take to a secure location. Then walked Bobbie, Natasha and Ellie to a waiting room where they had a lengthy conversation. Bobbie was slightly distracted she kept looking down a hall, Ellie assumed that must be where Sam was. Maria asked Ellie questions which she answered best she could and then Ellie was given the opportunity to ask her own questions, she took full advantage of it. It wasn't any questions about the mission or SHIELD in general it was about Sam and her relationship with these people. Ellie didn't know much about SHIELD except that it was a major help in the battle of New York and that her sister works for it, that when shown the badge people usually knew to let these people take over, she had heard rumors that it was a spy organization and was international not just in the U.S. She was surprised that Maria was open with her but then again she had no idea if what she was being told was the truth. They waited an hour before a doctor came out and talked with Bobbie and Ellie saying they could come and see her. Sam was in a hospital bed hocked up to an iv, which she was promptly trying to pull out, the nurse in the room was telling her off and when Bobbie entered followed by Maria she surrendered and left it. She looked at Bobbie and smiled and when she saw Ellie her smile faltered now was the time for the uncomfortable conversation. The other agents knew it and when Bobbie was reassured she was fine she left making sure Sam knew not to get out of the bed. Sam turned to Ellie who was patiently waiting for the others to leave when they were gone she turned to her younger sister expectantly waiting for answers.

 **AN: Wow so there it is the next chapter. What do you think? The next chapter will be uncomfortable conversation for Sam, but it may also change back to Gibbs and the others. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

SHIELD and NCIS United c13

 **AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I do not own any NCIS characters or agents of SHIELD. Until next time.**

Gibbs returned to NCIS with McGee and their two assailants. The man that shot at them and Petty Officer Michael Foster. He had an agent take them to an interview room as he made his way to the ballpein he was surprised to see Tony there alone. He looked around but didn't see Ziva.

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked moving to his desk.

"She's down with Abbey. Are you guys alright? Where's Bishop?"

"She went with her sister." Gibbs said leaving the two and heading up to see the director. As he left he heard McGee talking about what happened. Tony watched Gibbs leave and turned his attention to McGee he sighed before starting at the beginning. Tony had to make him skip the science stuff but Tony noted how in awe McGee spoke, but then his expression turned grim as he recounted the ambush and how one of the SHIELD agents died and that Ellie's sister was hurt. When he had finished he asked for an update on Ziva asking if she was back for good. And Tony sighed.

"I don't know man, do you think I will be a good dad?" he asked in total seriousness.

"Are you kidding I think you will make a great one. You and Ziva just click and your girl…"

"Tali."

"She is adorable."

"Yes." And McGee saw Tony smile as he thought about his little girl.

"What is Ziva doing now?"

"Spending time with Abbey. When you called and told me what was happening…I jumped right into helping you."

"Yes thanks for that."

"Anytime probie."

"Hey." McGee stated but his phone rang so he had to pick it up. Gibbs returned putt his gun and badge into his draw then making his way to the interrogation room. McGee followed as Tony made his way to Abbey's lab.

20 minutes later Gibbs came out of the interrogation room convinced they did not have the killer. He got the Petty Officer to talk but the man that was in his apartment said nothing, Gibbs came to the conclusion that the man in the apartment was sent to kill the Petty Officer and that was how he got him to talk if they could protect him. He sat on his desk and picked up his phone thinking if he should call agent Morse but then he remembered he never got their number. He thought of Ellie and wanted to know about her sister so instead called her.

"Gibbs?" she answered

"Bishop how is your sister?"

"She's awake, that's good but she' been put on bed rest much to her displeasure. Few broken ribs and a punctured lung. She says she will be fine." Ellie replied "How did the interrogation go?"

"I got him to talk."

"Good, I'm on my way back now."

"You don't have to." Gibbs started to say

"No, I got my answers plus I still have a job to do in fact Sam insisted I come back. I also have something for Abbey to run."

"Ok I will see you when you get back." Gibbs stated before looking over at McGee.

"What?"

"Sir, there is an Agent Coulson wanting to talk to you." McGee replied and Gibbs sighed, Coulson was the man he met with Bishop's sister, he nodded his head and McGee affirmed it down the line. 30seconds later the elevator door opened and out came Coulson in a suite with the Asian agent what was her name, May yes that was it. Gibbs nodded to himself and went over to meet them waving off the agent that escorted them up. Coulson went over Gibbs and debriefed him on what they found then the two walked off talking. Agent May hung back leaving the talking to Coulson and Gibbs but looked around the room. McGee was watching her and couldn't read any emotions from her what so ever. He even felt slightly intimidated by her. He kept her in his line of sight but had to return to his work seeming that they were at square one once again. When McGee looked back up he noticed the other SHIELD agent was gone and freaked out looking around for her, he saw Gibbs and this agent Coulson off to one side in a heated conversation. He turned back to his desk after stepping around it planning on going to Gibbs but thought better of it…and practically jumped out of his skin, the second agent was standing next to him desk waiting patiently for him.

"Damn you gave me a fright." And his response was a raised eyebrow in a questioning manner one he has only seen too many times from Gibbs. Damn he thought to himself again. "Can I help you with something?" He asked getting his heart rate back down to normal.

"Skye." She said in a no bullshit tone.

"What?" he asked confused and slightly freaked out by this woman how did she get there without him seeing her?

"Skye where is she?" May asked in an irritated tone and McGee knew it was irritation.

"She's down with our forensic analyst." He replied and when she continued looking at him he hesitatingly continued. "I can take you down to her?" he asked and his only reply was a small barely noticeable nod.

When McGee arrived down at the lab laughter rang out into the hall, he look at the SHIELD agent May and still he couldn't read anything from her. When he entered the room he found Abbey standing next to Ziva and Tony talking it was Abbey that was laughing along with Ziva, Tony was shaking his head. When they noticed they had company Abbey made her way over to them while it seemed that Ziva stood there on edge.

"This is agent May SHIELD where is Skye?" McGee asked. Abbey waved a small greeting McGee wasn't surprised this didn't initiate any reaction from this agent, Abbe shrugged her shoulders and led them into the other room where Skye was sitting at her desk she looked up when they entered.

"May." Skye smiled in greeting to McGee's surprise this got a reaction from her.

"Skye what have you found?"

"You were right." She replied and this got a small twitch of the lips, especially when Skye shock her head in wonder at her.

"So he hasn't left?"

"No. like I said you were right. But why would he still be here I mean we have it now there is no way he can get it right?"

"He must think he can." Gibbs said entering the lab with Coulson right behind them. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence it was May's phone that broke it, Gibbs glared at her to which she held a firm expression she purposefully answered it.

"Bobbie…Yes…no…yes…ok." May said hanging up she turned to look at those in the room all looking at her expectantly but she didn't sway under any of them. She just put her phone away and returned to her stance beside Coulson.

"What is the plan? Do we have proof he killed these people?" Skye asked breaking the silence.

"We have the Petty Officer's statement but it won't be enough, the description is too general. No evidence here is tying to him is it?" Gibbs asked looking to Abbey but she was shaking her head.

"I'm good Gibbs but even I can't get evidence that is not there."

"So like I said before what is the plan?" Skye asked looking at Coulson when she spoke.

"We will be returning to the Bus." May said grabbing everyone's attention.

"What? Why?" Skye asked along with Abbey.

"Orders." She simply said, but Coulson knew her better than that.

"You have a lead?"

"One not here." May replied

"That's what Bobbie said on the phone?"

"No. that was something else."

"What did she say?" Coulson asked even though he knew she was annoyed at him and it was slowly turning to anger he could see it in her eyes, but still he pushed her for answers.

"Agent Morse asked for help on an assignment. I said yes." May said in a 'that's final' tone one Coulson would accept and move on. Gibbs was looking at them, internally berating himself as he knew these agents wouldn't stick around they have what they want why would they help them catch a killer.

"But..." Skye started but one look from May had her closing her mouth Coulson she could argue with she could get him to see her reason May, she was a no-non-since kind of person. Instead Skye returned to her computer. To let the 'grown ups' talk it out and they did. Skye was only kicking herself for not bringing her earbuds. She looked over to Abbey who had retreated into the lab area with Tim she noted that the other agent and kid wasn't in here at all they must have left when Coulson came in. They met her gaze and she offered them a small smile, she would love to stay and help them with this case but it looked like they were leaving. When May gave her the nod she knew what that meant so she started packing up her gear.

When they were leaving the NCIS building Skye saw Sam's sister walking into the building and a SHIELD SUV was leaving. Skye kept quiet on the ride back and when they pulled up on the base May left them and disappeared leaving Skye with Coulson.

"Why couldn't I stay and help them with the case?" Skye asked

"We have orders Skye. That is what we do, we follow them. Don't you think I wanted to stay and help them? We still have agents working from this end." Coulson reassured her causing Skye to look at him.

Back at the Navy Yard Ellie made her way into the ballpein, Gibbs was there with McGee and DiNozzo with Ziva and the little girl. They were talking amongst themselves she put her gear away and the thump made them look up.

"How's your sister?" McGee asked.

"She'll live. Was that Skye I saw walking out?" Ellie asked Gibbs walked over to her and watched her silently, Ellie looked down then back up at him. "What can I say Gibbs, it was scary seeing her like that. I had a long talk with her and a few points were made, it made her uncomfortable but now I can say we're even. I sat with her for a while but then Bobbie came back and I kind of felt like a third wheel and I knew I needed to get back, to solve this case. Sam is in good hands, besides she practically ordered me back here. I don't know how I feel about that?" Ellie stated taking a breath looking back him she saw both Tim and Tony smiling at her little rant.

"Looks to me you knew exactly what to say." Gibbs said moving back to his desk.

"Yes that was Skye leaving when you walked in. SHIELD is pulling back." Tim filled her in making her look at him sharply.

"Pulling back? But Bobbie said…" Ellie thought back to before she had left she was talking with both Bobbie and Maria, (Maria being the one who organized a ride back to the Navy Yard) they had said they would help them catch the killer before she had left seeming that Sam had told them she had promised her. All the agents were looking at her now, causing her back to their current position.

"Bobbie said?" Tony prompted

"That they'd help catch the killer is all." Ellie said looking at her desk fiddling with some paperwork on it.

"Yeah well SHIELD got what they wanted why would they stay and help us. Besides we don't need their help." Tim stated as he continued to type he pulled things up on the screen a picture of an Asian man in a suit talking on the phone.

"I don't believe that." Ellie stated almost to herself but Gibbs heard her.

"Boss do you need me?" Tony asked looking at him then Ziva.

"No, go take the night." Gibbs said

"Once this case is closed we will have a proper dinner." Tim called out as the new couple left to return to Tony's apartment. Gibbs moved over to Ellie next who made herself comfy on her chair she looked up at him.

"Go." He told her

"Go where?"

"Home, for tonight get some rest and we'll start back in the morning."

"Gibbs…" Ellie began but the look in his eyes made her stop and sigh. She nodded her head, finding out about her sister has been emotional. "I will see you bright and early." She replied looking at them both than leaving once reclaiming her gear. Gibbs turned to McGee and saw his expression.

"What have you got?" he asked

"Our possible killer. Or at least he may know who our killer is."


	14. Chapter 14

SHIELD and NCIS United c14

Back at SHIELD HQ:

Bobbie was in Sam's room looking over a file as Sam slept, she had a team still working on the case but the resources were limited now that SHIELD had the 084. She had Natasha still trying to link the murders with Chen but he was an experienced spy with years under his belt so the likely hood of him screwing up was slim. She had gotten in contact with May who had agreed to help her with her investigation even though Coulson was being sent on another errand. Clint had agreed to go with him so May could stay with Bobbie. Ellie had left message asking about why SHIELD was pulling out she hadn't replied yet, first she wanted to find evidence then get NCIS involved. Bobbie was so engrossed in the file she didn't notice that Sam was awake and watching her. 

"You know when you're concentrating you get two little lines here." Sam said pointing to a spot on her forehead.

"You're supposed to be asleep." Bobbie replied

"I was asleep, how's the case going?"

"You're not on this case anymore." Bobbie stated

"Come on Bob please?" Sam said pulling her best puppy dog eyes.

"Those don't work on me." Bobbie replied looking back down at the file, she heard Sam shift on the bed followed by a hiss causing her to look back up. "Now why would you go and do something like that?" Bobbie asked getting up and moving over to Sam helping her back into a more comfortable position.

"Wanted to see what you're looking at."

"Sam." Bobbie began

"I know, I know. Can you blame me? You're on this case as is Ellie this guy is dangerous."

"Yes and we who are at our best as in not hurt are working on it. You on the other hand needs to focus on recovery."

"I wasn't that badly hurt." Sam tried but Bobbie clicked her tongue shaking her head.

"You stopped breathing Sam, your lung was punctured, and you had to have surgery."

"When you put it like that." Sam looked down this made Bobbie smile she bent over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sharon is on her way to stay with you, I have to go. Oh and if I hear you have given the nurses here hell, well let's just don't."

"You say that as if I'm a trouble maker." Sam said acting offended

"Portland." Bobbie said smiling

"That was one time." Sam defended

"Really than what about Ireland, Spain and…"

"You made your point I will be a good patient…I promise." Sam said. Bobbie nodded her head and kissed her before leaving the room and made her way to the labs. There was one thing she needed to check.

As afternoon turned to evening and the evening turned to night Bobbie worked in the lab, she had a plan and if it was going to work she needed to complete AIMEE. When she completed what needed to be done she made her way back to Sam's room to get her approval when she entered the room she found Sharon asleep on the chair and also Sam asleep. She checked her watch and noticed the time so pulling out the other chair she fell asleep. Bobbie was woken by the smell of coffee and toast, she sat up and stretched out her back, her limbs protested from the uncomfortable position she had slept in. Sharon was holding her a cup of coffee, Sam was sitting on the bed not looking impressed this made Bobbie look down at what she was glaring at. The box holding AIMEE.

"Why have you brought her here?" Sam asked

"I finished her, I need her for something I need you to look over her to make sure I have done it right."

"She is only in the testing phase."

"I know, this can be classed as field testing."

"You better not break her, and don't show Fitz I want to be the one to do that."

"Understood." Bobbie said smiling while handing her an ipad. As Sam looked over the coding, and the improvements that Bobbie made Bobbie walked around the room. Sharon had reclaimed her seat knowing that Bobbie would be leaving soon.

"It's good, just be careful, I don't know what you want her for but she is now activated." Sam said handing the ipad back to Bobbie. Right well I will leave her here while I go and do something, I will be back. Bobbie said making her way to her locker to change and grabbed Sam her favorite book when she was walking back to Sam's room she felt her phone vibrate with an incoming text, she pulled out the phone to realize it was Sam's. She had taken it when they were on the quin jet heading back to base before they landed.

Message: Ellie

Help!

Bobbie was confused when the phone dinged again and it was a video, cold dread clutched Bobbie's chest as she opened the video. She swore and ran to Maria's office and barged in thankfully she was alone.

"Agent Morse? Bobbie what is it?" Maria asked seeing her expression, but Bobbie was shaking her head at a loss of words so she handed her Sam's phone. Maria's eyebrows creased in concern before her commander expression kicked in. "Does Sam know?"

"No, I forgot I had her phone. If she finds out she will go to save her no matter the cost to her own health." Bobbie replied.

"Right, are you going to handle this?" she asked

"Yes."

"What do you need?"

"Romanoff, May and Hartley."

"Consider it done. What else?" Maria asked seeing her expression.

"I can get Ellie back but not while I'm worried about Sam."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes."

"But?"

"Sam may hate me for it."

"She will understand."

"I'm not so sure."

"Sharon is with her now?"

"Yes. I've got to go I need to get my plan started."

"Very well, keep me in formed."

"You may want to keep Gibbs informed… in person."

"Right. I will head over there?"

"Give me 10."

"I will head over there in 15."

"Thanks Ria." Bobbie said leaving her office pulling out her own phone sending out messages to May, Nat and Izzy heading back to Sam's room stopping by the nurse's station first to grab what she needed.

"Hey what's wrong I felt your worry?" Sam asked when Bobbie entered her room, Bobbie gave her a small smile. "Bob you're freaking me out what's wrong?"

"Nothing plans have changed I'm leaving now."

"Okay now tell me what you're not saying." Sam asked and watched as Bobbie moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry Sam." She said injecting her with a sedative.

"What the hell?" Sam said trying to sit up but already she could feel the drug course through her blood stream. "Why?" she asked as her eyes drifted closed

'I will get her back.' Bobbie whispered over the link even though she knew Sam was out to it.

"I've talked to the doctors and they have agreed to keep her sedated until I return can you stay with her." Bobbie asked Sharon who was looking at her confused

"Why did you sedate her?" she asked

"Ellie's been taken by Chen he is demanding the 084 for her release."

"You know you can't give him the 084."

"I know that I have a plan, can you?"

"Of course." Sharon nodded looking at Bobbie who grabbed AIMEE and left the room, May Nat and Izzy had replied she sent them another text telling them to meet her at Lab 314. She was going to save Ellie no matter what.

 **AN: dun dun dun will Bobbie be able to save Ellie? What will Gibbs do? Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

SHEILD and NCIS United c15

Bobbie led Izzy, May, Natasha and Trip who she grabbed at the last minute out of SHIELD she was carrying the thing Chen wanted most. Natasha looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything. In the car Izzy was driving Bobbie kept the box close to herself, she looked out the window and watched as the city passed by. She turned to Natasha who was looking at her expectantly and laid out her plan. They were in agreement, the plan was set in motion when they arrived at the meet. Trip took Bobbie's rifle and disappeared setting up an over watch. May was on her right, Natasha was on her left and Izzy bringing up the rear as they entered the building each agent on alert knowing this was a trap. Slowly one by one they peeled of going to the area Bobbie told them to in the plan when it was finally Bobbie left. She stood in front of the door, she got the go ahead from the others that they were ready. Trip had informed them that he had eyes inside and that there were six guys holding big guns semiautomatics. He could see their target and the hostage. Ellie was tied up in the middle of the room, Chen himself was standing next to her looking at the door expectantly. Bobbie entered the room to be greeted by several guns pointed at her. Chen frowned at her appearance but didn't say anything especially when he recognized the box she was carrying.

"You came."

"Didn't get much of a choice now did I?"

"True, I did find your motivation." Chen said moving closer to Ellie who was looking at Bobbie. "Hand it over."

"Do you know what it is?" Bobbie asked but he only smiled

"Of course I do, it is the reason why I am here. Now hand it over."

"You will release her?"

"Of course." He said smiling but it was a smile Bobbie knew she could not trust.

Bobbie placed the box on the ground slowly looking at the men around her she noticed most of them had their fingers on the triggers inching to pull them.

"You know what I don't understand is why you would come personally, you have shown your cards taking an American agent on American soil, surely that means disapproval from your government. What would they think of you? You are after all breaking several laws both official and unofficial." Bobbie stated she saw him clench his jaw ever so much looking him over she really saw him he looked old older than most spies get the luxury of living. She looked at the box that he wanted so much and sighed ever so slightly as she stood back up.

"Me? What about you, your organization will not be happy with you handing it over…open it." He said now moving behind Ellie pulling her up by the hair his gun aimed at her head. Bobbie raised her hands bending back down she opened it. Looking at Ellie as one of his men moved over to examine the box. Ellie nodded her head understanding the message Bobbie gave her, one she had learnt from Sam she had told her that Ellie taught her it and the code that has saved her on numerous occasions. The man shoved his gun at Bobbie forcing her to step back, the man looked inside and saw that it matched the images he was given. He nodded his head and went to pick it up but Bobbie put her hand on his shoulder stopping him and several of the men shouted at her waving their guns at her.

"No now you have seen it, you release her now." Bobbie said and saw the smile once again she braced herself for what would happen next. Chen nodded his head and shoved Ellie forward but the gun never dropped Ellie took several stumbling steps towards Bobbie when she fell to the floor. A single gunshot was heard, Chen's men thought Chen had fired the gun and everything seemed to slow down. Bobbie snapped the neck of the closes man kicking the box towards the others she moved and dragged Ellie out of the door. The explosion that rocketed the building afterwards sent Bobbie's ears ringing only slightly thanks to the buds she had in her ears she was expecting them so when Trip's warning of other men entering the building she was ready.

 **AN: dun…dun…dun wow what do you think? I know it wasn't much but I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me you thoughts. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

SHIELD and NCIS United c16

Back at the Navy Yard

Gibbs was fuming one of his agents was missing and he was only now hearing about it, he felt guilty ever so slightly by sending her home if he hadn't than maybe this brunette agent standing across from him in the director's office wouldn't be here telling him that Bishop was missing. Her complete blank expressions was doing nothing to calm him or settle his nerves. She told him that agent Morse and several other agents were already working on bringing Ellie back but he wasn't listening to her. He continued his glare ever since being called up to Vance's office. He turned to Vance and saw him nod he stormed out of the office and walked down the stairs. He saw both DiNozzo and McGee sitting at their desks talking about what they did last night. He whistled grabbing both of their attention.

"Grab your gear." He called down now moving around to his desk.

"Boss?" Tony asked at the same time as

"What's going on boss?" McGee asked now looking at the agent that came in 10 minutes ago heading straight up to the director's office. She was walking down the stairs now did he only see her concealed weapon.

"Bishop's missing." Gibbs said grabbing his gear then moving back towards the elevator stopping at Agent Hill or was it Commander he couldn't remember how Vance introduced her. "Are you going to stop me?" Gibbs asked his voice going deadly Tony was surprised that the agent didn't react at all to his tone.

"Absolutely not. I have the coordinates." Hill said holding up a piece of paper, it was Gibb's turn to react and to this he did. But it was only for a second but it was there those in the room noticed. He grabbed the piece of paper from her then walked past her with McGee and Tony a couple paces behind. Gibbs held the elevator door open. "You coming Agent Hill?" He asked and was surprised that she was already in the elevator. He breathed deeply while Tony actually turned around surprised, she raised an eyebrow at them, and Tony frowned pointing to McGee.

"He jumped." He stated, Gibbs slapped him across the back of the head.

"Sorry boss." Tony said turning back to the door.

Back At Meet Up (Empty Office Building)

Bobbie looked down at Ellie who rolled over and looked at her sitting up against the wall.

"Are you ok?" Bobbie asked, Ellie could only nod her head she looked back the way they had come, it was very smoky and she could see the light from some flames. Ellie looked back to Bobbie who was holding out a gun for her when they heard Gunfire meaning that the others were engaging the new comers. Bobbie moved back into the room her batons drawn much to Ellie's surprise, Bobbie moved over checking those in the room she moved over to Chen who was on the ground. The blue marks of the dentrotoxine were on his face, Bobbie bent down and felt for a pulse and smirked.

"You wanted him alive?" Ellie asked and Bobbie nodded

"If we could get him, you were our top priority this is just a bonus." Bobbie replied then tapping her com so she could contact the others. "Trip what is it like outside?" she asked handing Ellie an ear piece so she could hear her team.

"Looks like they're all inside, May and Romanoff are busy keeping the others at bay."

"Hartley?" Bobbie asked

"Behind you." Izzy said entering the room, she froze for a second looking at Ellie before moving over to Chen.

"You can get them out?" Bobbie asked Izzy nodded looking at the unconscious man then to Ellie.

"I can drag him, you'll have to keep an eye out." Izzy said looking to Ellie who turned to look at Bobbie.

"What about you?" she asked

"I'm going to help the others, keep them distracted. While you get out." Bobbie replied twirling her batons.

"Hill has turned up with some others."

"Strike team?" Izzy asked

"Nope. They're not us, NCIS. By the looks on their vests."

"This is Hartley stay with her. You better get a move on Hart." Bobbie said as she exited the door heading towards Natasha. As she left a shiver was sent down Ellie's spine as she saw Bobbie's expression. It was dark, there was a fire in her eyes that she hadn't seen before. Bobbie walked through the halls in complete silence gunfire could be heard up a head so she moved with caution. She slipped behind two men who were focused on the position Romanoff was hiding behind they didn't see her. She knocked out one and shocked the other. She looked around but didn't see any more so before moving on she called out.

"Red." Natasha popped up behind her looking at her expectantly.

"I had them." She stated Bobbie nodded her head smiling

"Sure you did, I just got them first." Bobbie said securing the unconscious men hands before moving on. Together they moved in sync, years of working together and experience the two spy's moved in darkness popping out to either kill or knockout Chen's mercenaries. Clearing their path as they made their way towards May. They were updated that Izzy had made it out with Ellie and Chen who was 'resting' in a SHIELD's suv. It was a good thing Maria was there as the local PD arrived responding to gunfire and the explosion (even if it was a mini one). She was keeping them at bay, Gibbs was with Ellie making sure she was okay. She watched as Izzy disappeared back inside wanting to go to, but Gibbs stopped her. More gunfire could be heard on the street and the agents dove for cover. Trip fired several rounds into the building hitting soldiers that tried sneaking up on May. Thanks to tech from the sci department Trip could see through the walls although he didn't really need it seeming that most of the area that they were working in was glass windows. Gibbs heard the gunman outside firing into the building and his hand dropped to his holster planning on going after them. Ellie saw this move and stopped him.

"He's on our side." Ellie said Gibbs nodded his head in agreement he hated staying on the sidelines but he knew if he went in with Tony and McGee Bishop would follow. He saw the gun she was carrying.

"Tony I want you to stay out here with Ellie, do not come in I mean it, Tim you're with me." Gibbs said McGee nodded and together they went into the office building.

Natasha was on her left on alert they had just dealt with a single soldier so they knew they had one more partner on this floor somewhere. They rounded the corner and if Bobbie didn't have fast reflexes McGee would be dead. She stopped Natasha from killing him.

"Thought Maria would keep you out…What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Ellie." Bobbie whispered at the men standing in front of her.

"You saved Ellie." McGee replied,

"Yes so I thought you'd stay out there. She isn't?"

"No I have an agent with her, she isn't coming back in. We're here to help." Gibbs stated

"I was told you didn't play with other." Bobbie said smirking, "There is still at least six more somewhere inside." Bobbie stated Gibbs nodded

"Holy no way you're the black widow." McGee blurted out, Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head to focus he nodded his apology before they moved on. As they turned the next corner, Natasha took down the man they were looking for. Gibbs was impressed but didn't say anything, McGee whistled but it was cut off from the glare he received from Romanoff. Bobbie smirked at his reaction as the color in his cheeks seemed to drain. They split up but not before Gibbs was given an ear piece so it would happen again, the near killing of an NCIS agent.

They met up again two stories up, Trip informed them that this was the last floor where mercenaries were there was three of them. Natasha tried getting NCIS to go back outside saying that now May was with them the three of them could handle it. Gibbs had not doubt that they could handle it themselves but they were here because one of his agents so he would help them finish it. The last battle was intense Bobbie was fighting one man, Natasha and May cornered another and Bobbie thought she saw McGee take a bullet but Gibbs ended the third man with a headshot. Bobbie finished her man off by knocking him out with her baton and May finished her guy off much to Natasha's protest. As they walked out of the building Bobbie was looking at McGee she saw Gibb's concern when he thought he was shot but he assured his boss he was fine. As they walked down the four flights of stairs (the elevators were switched off) Bobbie noticed the hole in McGee top on his left side just below the collarbone just above his vest.

"You know I noticed we have our bullet proof vest but none of you are wearing any cavalla." McGee stated, Bobbie noticed he didn't mention their outfits. Their black tight fitting one suit that most female specialist wear. (Sam calls them their cat suits) May and Natasha stared at him and he wished he never opened his mouth. Bobbie remained quiets as well not many people knew that their suits were made of cavalla they weren't bullet proof because there is no such thing as bullet proof unless you were gifted, but bullet resistant yes…ish. McGee turned to Gibbs he didn't seemed fazed that these three agents weren't in the talkative mood. As they exited the building Bobbie, May and Natasha moved over to Maria they saw that a clean-up team had arrived and as they exited the building they entered.

"Mission success." Maria stated looking at Bobbie, she saw the look in her eyes and knew what was bothering her.

"We will debrief later in my office go on." Maria nodded Bobbie smiled she moved away but was stopped by Trip.

"Hey."

"Hey. Nice shooting."

"Nice gun. I want one." He smiled handing back the rifle to which she took moving over to the car pulling out the case putting it away. She also noticed that Chen was no longer inside their car. She looked to him and he informed her.

"Maria had some agents come and get him she wanted him away from here."

"Right I'm heading back."

"Cool, I'm staying here help out."

"Right."

"Drinks are on you yes?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was dinner too." Izzy said coming over to them making herself known.

"Fine. That too. I have to get back to Sam you want a ride?"

"Yeah, but first you might want to talk with the sister." Izzy stated looking over to the NCIS agents who were at the car. Bobbie sighed but nodded her head, "I leave in two." She stated but walked over to the NCIS agents.

"Thank you for the help in there." Bobbie started

"I don't think you needed it, but you're welcome, I too should be thanking you. For saving Ellie and McGee."

"No need for thanks. For either of them, your case…" Bobbie began waving over the agent who had come on her request holding the file. A second agent brought over a man in cuffs, his lip was bleeding and a little knocked up. The agent handed the file to Bobbie who looked it over and nodded handing it over to Gibbs, he frowned as he looked at the man in cuffs but read over the file. He was surprised at what was inside.

"Everything you need to nail this guy. He is your killer."

"On whose authority." Gibbs asked knowing this man was a hitman not the one behind it.

"Be happy you have him. Ellie I will see you later." Bobbie said looking her over just to make sure she is alright. "Sam will want to talk to you."

"My phone was kind of destroyed." Ellie stated remembering Chen had stepped on it after sending the message to Sam.

"Then it will have to be in person." Bobbie smiled she turned to leave and as she did something caught her eye she looked at agent McGee who was looking at her and he quickly looked away and started talking to DiNozzo. She will have to keep an eye on him, she noticed that Natasha was also looking at him. DiNozzo's attention snapped to Natasha's and his jaw dropped as she walked over to them.

"You ready?" she asked

"You're coming back with me?" Bobbie asked and she received a look so Bobbie held up her hands in surrender before following her mentor to the car. Izzy was already in the car, she saw that May had decided to stay with Maria and Trip. Gibbs made his way over to Maria, after placing the man in the back of his car. Bobbie focused on what she was going to say to Sam, and trying to think of how Sam was going to react when she was told the truth.

 **AN: WOW… what do you think? I hope you enjoyed. I do not own any Marvel or NCIS character. Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

SHIELD and NCIS United c17

Bobbie walked through the halls heading to Sam's room when she entered she smiled at Sharon who was reading a book, she looked up at her as she entered and in her eyes asked how things went.

"It went better than expected, we got Ellie back which is the main thing?"

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, no one was hurt…on our side at least. We did get Chen so Natasha is going to interrogate him when he wakes up."

"That's good…" Sharon said she left the question she really wanted answered unsaid.

"Don't worry, the O84 is in lock up I didn't touch it, I just made a copy of it and laced it with a small amount of explosives. Like I told Maria I had a plan."

"Right. Did you want me to stay?"

"Best not, I think it will get loud or very quiet. I'm not sure how she will react when she wakes up. But thanks for staying with her." Bobbie said Sharon came over and hugged her.

"You did what you thought was right, Ellie is safe she will understand. Nothing can get between you two."

"Thanks Shar."

"Anytime." She smiled picked up her jacket then left, Bobbie sat down on the chair to wait for Sam to wake up.

Sam was awake but she continued to fake sleep as she tried to recreate her memories on what happened, she knew she was drugged she could still feel it in her system and that was when it clicked she opened her eyes and was not surprised to see her love sitting across from her. She was confused and yet she remained silent she waited for the explanation to begin.

"Just hear me out please." Bobbie said moving closer grabbing her hand, so Sam raised her hand for her to continue. "You know what you mean to me yes? Well good because of that way I feel about you and the fact that I know you so well, when I got the message from Ellie I knew you would do anything even risk your own health. Chen took Ellie hang on wait, I got a team together and we have gotten her back, Sam are you hearing me, she is safe and fine. She is back with her team."

"You sedated me when my sister was in danger?" Sam seethed

"You were in no shape to fight for yourself let alone her, I did what was necessary to protect you and I will do it again." Bobbie said not wavering under her glare, "No you are everything to me Sam I wasn't going to let you get yourself more hurt doing something reckless. You would have been a liability out in the field in your condition. Ellie is safe, the O84 is ours and Chen is in our custody."

"Chen is here?"

"Yes."

"Nat is going to interrogate him."

"I want to be there."

"Ok."

"Ok you're not going to sedate me again?"

"I told you why I did that." Bobbie said not raising her voice, and that was when Sam sat back down on the bed sighing deeply.

"She's unhurt?"

"She's fine, we can see her tonight if you like in person, as her phone was kind of destroyed."

"First I want to see Chen."

"No complaints, just talk to me."

"I'm pissed Bob, but I see where you're coming from and if the roles were reversed I would most likely have done the same thing. You brought me clean clothes?"

"Yeah here." Bobbie said handing her a bag.

"AIMEE?"

"What?"

"AIMEE you didn't break her did you?"

"No she's safe in her box in your locker. She helped me make a replica of the O84. She worked perfect."

"Good, now help me up." Sam said and Bobbie did she helped her get changed into some clean clothes and together they moved off to the interrogation room.

As they entered the observation room Bobbie was surprised to see the Director standing there with Maria, Bobbie checked her watch and saw they had spoken for an hour and a half. Maria looked at them as they entered but no one spoke. Nick kept his attention focused on the room in front of him Natasha's voice could be heard through the speakers and it seemed she wasn't getting very far.

"I want to punch him can I punch him?" Sam muttered to Bobbie as she looked the man that had taken her sister and threatened to harm him.

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear that Agent Bishop." Nick said turning to look at her she didn't apologies she held his gaze until he walked past her and moved to the interrogation room entering. It did seem slightly satisfying when Sam saw Chen flinch at the new person who entered the room. He sat down across from him but Natasha was the one to continue talking now speaking Chinese. He once again showed emotions at what Nat was telling him and he seemed to pale at her threats, no they weren't threats they were observations. How his government knows that the Americans have him and yet no negotiations have been made and how they know he is a Chinese senior spy and his resume was known she went as far as whispering her old code name that the Chinese call her he moved back in his chair. He looked to Nick and smiled knowing she wouldn't do anything with him in the room that was when Natasha 'knocked' out the director. Chen shuffled in his chair pulling at his restraints calling out help. Natasha was in Black Widow mode and moved closer to him, he held his hands up (as far as they would go seeming he was chained to the table) and in an instant Natasha had a blade under his throat.

"We should go." Bobbie said to Sam

"What? But this is getting good."

"No, Ellie is waiting for you, Nat knows what she is doing and Nick is in the room. You know how this is going to end."

"Yes but it is always entertaining to watch."

"Come on."

"Fine." Sam said dragging out the word as they left the observation room leaving Maria alone to witness her partner work.

 **AN: So tell me what you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is to highlight how Natasha is a total badass and can make a grown man cry within 5 minutes, don't worry Director Fury is alright it is an act that he told her to use, as Chen was a high level operative he would know who the man in the black trench coat with an eye patch is. Until Next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

SHIELD and NCIS United c18

Sam walked with Bobbie heading to the diner that Ellie told them to meet her at. They had driven in silence and remained that way until they sat down in a booth across from Sam's sister. Sam made Ellie get up so she could hug her and examine her making sure she was alright. Ellie had to reassure her that she was fine and that it was thanks to Bobbie, picking up on the tension between them. They sat down and ordered some food.

"Do you remember when we were younger…"

"No good comes from hearing those words." Sam said tilting her head

"When you and Natalie had that fight?"

"Yes, your point?"

"You know my point…don't repeat your mistakes."

"This is different." Sam said

"No it's not, this tension between you two. You're being stubborn Samantha."

"Where did I learn that from Eleanor?"

"You're right, we Bishops can be stubborn just look at our brothers, but on this Bobbie wasn't in the wrong. I'm glad she kept it from you. You were hurt Sam."

"And you were taken…"

"You wouldn't have been able to help, Bobbie got me out just fine and you weren't hurt any further. Sam look at me, I'm ok." Ellie said making Sam look at her she saw her shoulders slump ever so slightly as she released a sigh looking down at her hands before turning to Bobbie their eyes met and Sam knew they were all good. They gave each other a small smile and Sam took Bobbies hand in hers.

"Did I say thank you?" Sam asked

"No I don't recall…" Bobbie smirked at her as Sam moved closer to her kissing her before whispering in her ear her gratitude.

"Ok glad you fixed it but cool it would you look at that our foods here." Ellie said making Sam look at her sister and the food that was being served to them.

"Is it just Sam or is it all you Bishops that love your food?" Bobbie asked and as she watched the two sisters eat she answered her own question. 'Bishops it is.' Bobbie said before starting on her own food.

Once the food was gone and they ordered a round of coffees they started on a normal conversations about their life like nay normal catch up. Ellie was happy to see Sam open up around Bobbie not afraid to show her affection. When it was time to move on they decided to go back to Ellie's apartment as Sam and Bobbie weren't stationed in D.C permanently so didn't have an official residence they were staying at a SHIELD safe house. Ellie found out that they have an apartment in New York which she would have to come and see. She was glad to find out that; that was not a lie as her parents think she lives in New York but as a piolet-(Lie). Sam approved of her place as they entered it moving over to the couch to talk some more now in private Ellie was allowed to ask more personal questions. The day wore on and before they knew it was dark out, Bobbie left to get take out leaving the sisters to catch up on the more personal questions Ellie didn't ask around Bobbie.

"Does she make you happy?" Ellie asked

"More than you know." Sam replied

"Good, you know you will have to introduce her to the others. Mum will love her."

"I can see George doing the protective older brother routine."

"They'll be speechless." Ellie said laughing as she imagined her brother's reactions to seeing Bobbie for the first time Sam joined in.

"What will her cover be, yours I'm still guessing is piolet?"

"We have a cover in place."

"Which is? IF you say co-piolet…"

"No? It could work." Sam smirked. "No she isn't my co-piolet, we were introduced by my co piolet, and she is a biologist."

"A scientist smart."

"Again not a lie, she has her degree in biochemistry. We tend to stick to some truths in our cover."

"She works in New York?"

"Yes."

"You have an apartment in New York but you are working here in D.C?"

"We're being punished, we're benched."

"For what?"

"Classified."

"Really?"

"I actually don't know, we did something outside the box on our last mission to complete it. We're being reminded we are part of something. I think Maria is enjoying it though seeing us on desk duty, but I don't mind she could have us on admin. This way we still see some action… just on a leash."

"Maria seems interesting."

"She is quite the woman."

"She was the one to recruit you?"

"No, not into SHIELD at least, she recruited me to step out of my comfort zone and become a specialist."

"So she's to blame."

"Hey none of that, it was my choice. She saw something in me the way Gibbs saw something in you. Do you see me angry at him for offering you the job as a federal agent taking you into danger and out of your position with the NSA? No because I see you, you like working for NCIS, you have a team you trust and it works. SHIELD is my NCIS and Maria is my Gibbs."

"Fine I see where you're coming from Sam I do it's just hard."

"When is life easy?"

"True,"

"Good can I let Bobbie in she's been standing at the door now for the last two minutes."

"Yeah."

Sam and Bobbie headed back to the Triskelion even though it was late, Maria had called them back needing them on a mission. Ellie protested when Sam said farewell saying it may be a while before she got in contact saying she was hurt. Sam still seemed sore from her injuries but not as much as Ellie thought was necessary for the amount of time that passed and the extent of her injury. She shrugged her concern off saying it wasn't as bad as she thought and that she'd still be taking it easy for the next week or so. Besides Maria had said over the phone that it was a low key mission and that they'd have a team. Bobbie and Sam walked through the empty hallways heading to her office to get their briefing, they did pass some agents who nodded at them as they passed as it wasn't uncommon for agents to be around this late. Sam knocked on the door and they entered not surprised to see Natasha standing in front of Maria she moved to the side of the room when they entered.

"IS everything alright? Did Chan give you something?" Sam asked

"He gave me plenty but it's not why you're here." Natasha replied looking to Maria making Sam turn to look at her. She held out two files so Bobbie went over to get them, handing one over to Sam returning to her side.

"You want us on this?"

"Yes, are you up for it?"

"I'm 100%." Sam replied, Bobbie made a coughing noise making Sam glare at her. "Fine 95" another cough made her turn to Bobbie. "90%" looking at Bobbie who was giving her a pointed look. "85 is as low as I'm going." Sam said getting a smile from Bobbie. "I will be back to normal in a couple days." Sam continued turning back to Maria.

"I know that is why I chose you for this mission." Maria said

"Grab what you need as we leave in an hour." Natasha stated

"We?" Sam said reading over the file more clearly seeing who was on this mission and there at the top of the list was 'Black Widow.' Above Mockingbird and Sparrow. "Who chose my code name? I mean Sparrow really?"

"You say that every time you read it or hear it spoken." Bobbie smirked

"Be grateful I didn't choose fly." Maria called out smirking as they left her office, Natasha moved over to her laughing at her taunt silencing her with a kiss as the door was closed after Sam and Bobbie left.

"We should go see Fitz…I want to give him AMIEE."

"He isn't here, the bus has left DC."

"I guess we will have to see him next time then."

"We have an hour before we meet the team in Hanger 5."

"We should go grab our gear then."

"That won't take us an hour." Bobbie pointed out.

"Oh I know, it will take us ten minutes tops but I have another idea to kill the time." Sam said looking at Bobbie causing her to pause.

"Really? I thought you said you'd be taking it easy for the next couple of days."

"This way will help after all a soulmate bond works in mysterious ways." Sam said grinning causing Bobbie to smile as they left the Triskelion.

 **AN: Hello, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. So Natasha is taking them on a mission what will happen? Should the next chapter have more of NCIS I was thinking about writing from Tony's perspective with Ziva tell me your thoughts? Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

SHIELD and NCIS United c19

It had been a month since the whole SHIELD scenario Tony exited the lift heading to his desk still smiling from this morning he heard Tali call him Papa he and Ziva were in a really good place at the moment and even at work it was back to normal. Solving Marine cases they had closed a murder of a petty officer the killer was his ex who was in a jealous rage, that he could handle no more freaky problems that made his head hurt. He nodded to Tim and Bishop who were already there he looked around for Gibbs but couldn't see him. Ellie was listening to Tim talk about his weekend with Dalilah and how it was romantic filled with wedding planning. His nerves seemed to triple the closer it got to the date, but whatever he had said had Ellie laughing.

"Morning." Tony smiled placing his gear down

"Morning Tony, you look happy."

"That my dear Eleanor is because I am."

"So you had a good weekend then Tony?"

"I did. We took Tali to the zoo then Ziva and I got some alone time, thanks to Abbey for taking Tali. It was good. Has anyone seen Boss?"

"He's upstairs with Vance."

"We have a case?"

"No, not that we know of at least he's been up there for ten minutes."

"Grab your gear." Gibbs called down to them as he walked down the stairs he went and grabbed his gear and keys.

"Got a case Boss?" Tim asked

"Yep, in Norfolk." He said heading for the lift.

"Is someone dead?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"Bomb threat on one of our destroyers due to leave port." Gibbs said as the doors closed.

They drove to the Norfolk port where they took charge as they saw many people moving about doing all the necessary measures in cases like this. Gibbs shock hands with the commanding officer as they lead them to where the bomb threat message was left. His team started working right away getting down to the business of investigating who had left it. While Gibbs went off to talk with the commander as he coordinated the search for the bomb.

"Sir we've found something."

"Do we need to evacuate?"

"It's not a bomb sir, you need to see sir." Gibbs followed the Commander down to deck c-11 where there was several Marines and a dog.

"It looks like you will be investigating something different Agent Gibbs." The Commander said and when Gibbs looked into the room he saw a dead Marine.

He called Tony and Ellie down to him leaving McGee to work the bomb threat, he made sure the search for the bomb or no bomb to continue the Commander agreed. Gibbs didn't want Palmer or Ducky to come until the ship had been cleared.

"You may want to get this ship searched faster." Tony said as he was photographing the room.

"Why?" The commander asked

"Because I think I found our writer, look at his hands it has the same residue as that on the sink. And well he's dead." Tony said Gibbs looked at the Commander going over to look at the body.

The CO didn't need to be told twice he spoke over the coms. Five minutes later they had hit the jackpot. Above the engine room they found a bomb, they had people working on disarming it but it turned out to be a dud. Because of this the Commander continued the search until the whole ship was searched, as that was being done Ellie and Tony worked away getting an id on the marine a Zac Kyile he was on his first deployment. Ellie and Tim ended up heading back to the Navy yard with the evidence Ducky had convinced Gibbs to let him on the ship so Gibbs stayed close to him and had DiNozzo keeping updated on the search. It turned out there was no more bombs on board but something did not feel right to Gibbs. That was enough to worry his whole team who realized that to solve the problem they would need to solve this Private's murder.

So when he got back to the ballpein he wasn't surprised that they already had an update waiting for him. Everything they found out was that he was a good guy who wanted to serve his country they had been to his apartment and found nothing out of the ordinary and had questioned his ship mates all agreeing he was a standup guy. He made it down to Abbey who at this stage had been able to confirm that he was the one to right the threat but that was all so far seeming that she had other things running and would call when she had more answers. He then went down to Ducky who had begun the autopsy and from obvious reason the COD was a sliced throat or laceration to the corroded artery.

When he returned to the others McGee and DiNozzo had left to investigate his friends outside of the Navy while Bishop was following a lead on her computer, she looked up when he returned but neither one spoke he sat down at his desk to do his own research that feeling still hadn't left and he was getting concerned. He slammed his fist on the desk forcing Bishop to look up, he waved her off as he glared at his computer willing it to tell him what he wanted it did not. When his phone rang Abbey so he left to go and see what she had found.

"Gibbs what took you so long?" Abbey asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

"You just called…"

"Never mind that come on you will never guess what I found..."

"Don't make me ask." Gibbs said giving her a pointed look

"Right…I found…you know what I'm going to skip the science and hand you this." She said pulling up a picture on her screen with a name and personal details.

"Who is this?"

"Our killer…or possible killer I found his DNA on one of the samples Jimmy got me. Get this it was a drop of sweat…And you're welcome." She smiled he kissed her on the cheek and left calling Bishop as he got in the elevator.

The two of them drove to the ship where the crew were being kept, where they met Tony and Tim who split off when they reached a certain point they were greeted by the XO as the CO was on the bridge.

"Do you know if Private 1st Class Wayne is here?"

"No one by that name." the XO replied as he scanned through his lists.

"Do you know him?" Bishop said showing him a picture on her phone.

"That's Petty Officer Richards." Gibbs turned to look at the Lieutenant accompanying the XO who spoke up recognizing the photo.

"He is actually Private 1st Class Wayne, impersonating an officer."

"He on board?" Gibbs asked

"Yes. He was signed in as is every other member accounted for."

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked the Lieutenant looked to his XO who nodded for him to continue.

"He would have started his shift."

"Where?"

"The engine room." He replied and the others widened their eyes as they all started to run towards the engine room. Sailors all got out of the way of the agents as the XO sent the Lieutenant to inform the CO of what was happening. As they got closer to their destination Bishop asked.

"Could he be armed?"

"No, firearms are secure and locked away they'd need the CO permission to get one out now."

"So no one's armed inside?" Bishop clarified

"Tools maybe. Don't you go firing anything in there?" the XO stated

"We won't." Gibbs said picking up a wrench weighing as they entered, Bishop stayed behind him even though she knew she wasn't going to fire her gun she couldn't help but lower her hand to it as she walked past sailors looking for their man. Gibbs whistled getting her attention as he was on one side of an engine while she was on the other. The others getting out of their way, Bishop had an idea she pointed to herself indicating she wanted lead. He hesitated but nodded his head in agreement he would be her back up.

"Petty Officer Richards?" she asked

"Yes?" he turned to look at her and his XO who was standing behind her.

"Agent Bishop NCIS. Did you know Private Kyile?"

"No sorry can't say I do."

"But you're bunked in block C-11."

"I am but he was a greenie, I'm sure I would have gotten to know him during our deployment but it was not meant to be." He replied looking around seeing Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee he cleared his throat stepping back closer to the engine. "Look I didn't know the kid and I have work to do."

"You see that's my boss over there and I screwed up man, I misplaced my notes from my interviews from earlier so I need to do them again. Don't worry you're not the only one I've asked I spoke to you XO and some of the other Officers. I'm just making my way through the list is all." Ellie reassured him.

"XO is this true?" he asked and the XO nodded so he seemed to relax but looked at the other agents.

"Then why are they here?"

"My Boss didn't want to me to screw up again and the guys well they like it when I do… can we talk out in the hall?"

"I'm working now isn't a good time." He said but seemed to ease even more that was until the CO turned up with security that was when he panicked. He ran shoving Bishop back she stumbled but regained her footing giving chase with the XO and Gibbs. She caught up easily mainly because he didn't have anywhere to go, he put up a fight but was no match for his fellow service men or Bishop she planted a mean left hook before cuffing him stopping him lashing out even more. The XO had two men pick him up but Bishop wasn't looking at him but behind him she froze.

"Gibbs is that what I think?" Gibbs came over and getting right in to examining the make shift bomb he was wanting to blow. The XO and CO saw it the CO told his XO to evacuate the ship mainly because the countdown was already going.

"Get clear." Gibbs ordered his team but like they usually did they didn't listen to him they offered their assistance or in this case Ellie was the only one of real assistance as she recognized it. Gibbs slowly pulled it apart he put one piece down to work on another when he noticed that was the piece he couldn't stop. "Ellie finish that." Gibbs instructed as he ran that piece up top, the CO recognized what he was doing demanding that nobody got in his way as he chased after him. Gibbs ended up throwing it over board and into the marina luckily nobody was around because it had been cleared since the threat and the ship had been moved out of the docking yard.

The explosion rocked the boat but did no damage, the CO sighed in relief before remembering the other half still in his engine room. They went down to find Bishop already done and the pieces in a neat line. Gibbs gave her one of his rear smiles as she questioned Tony who stated his doubts. He ended up glaring at both McGee and Dinozzo who stopped smiling once again threatening them of termination if they ever disobeyed him again, one threat they had heard before knowing he wouldn't actually do it. They went back to the Navy Yard where they interrogated him, Gibbs got a full confession within ten minutes. But still he was not satisfied even the case was closed and Tim and Tony had left. He walked past Ellie who was at her desk still on her lap top.

"Case is closed go home." He said

"Just finishing my report." Ellie replied

"You did good today."

"Thanks."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah…I guess." Ellie replied looking up at him she saw his pointed look so she elaborated. "I haven't heard anything from Sam, now that I know what it is she does I'm worried."

"Come with me." Gibbs said turning off his light heading out, Ellie had to jump to it saving her work closing her laptop and grabbing her bag to follow her boss out of the building. He took her back to his place where they had a drink and he cooked them some steaks. Then he took her down to the basement to work on his boat letting her talk and get her frustrations out on the timber. Ellie actually started having fun that was ruined by a phone call for Gibbs they were called in on an emergency, McGee's apartment had been shot at.

 **AN: Wow that was an intense chapter. Tell me what you think? Is McGee alright? Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

SHIELD and NCIS United c20

Ellie followed Gibbs into McGee's apartment building where they were waved through by local pd, when they actually entered his apartment her gaze landed on Delilah and Tim who was bent over her making sure she was alright. He stood up and went over to them when she pointed them out.

"Are you alright Tim?" Gibbs asked

"A little shaken but we're both fine I managed to fire off a couple of shots but he got away."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"No, I went to shield Delilah and managed to get a couple shots off in return I didn't really see him." Tim replied as Ellie looked around the room, their couch was riddled with bullet holes and the filling of the pillows was everywhere. Glass from photo frames and one of the windows was shattered. A few bullet holes in the wall including the two bullet holes from McGee's gun near the door. She turned to see both Tony and Ziva run into the room going over to Tim now that Ellie had moved away to inspect the damage. Ziva hugged Tim and while Tony patted him on the shoulder looking to see if he was hurt, she made her way over to Delilah and Gibbs who had made his way over to her. Ellie bent down and hugged her before being waved off to start her work. Tim ended up being sent back to the Navy Yard with Delilah and Ziva as the others started working the crime scene, they had taken both of their statements and she was sent to collect the neighbors. But unfortunately no one knew who it was or what happened, all saying the same thing they heard gunshots and called 911. They had dispatch prove their stories and the cameras were no help either, so right now they had nothing and it had all of them on edge.

Back at the Navy Yard they had been there for several hours and it was well into the night Gibbs looked around at his team, Ziva was still here helping out as Tali was with Mr DiNozzo Delilah was with Abbey down in her lab and the others were at their desks working hard but there was little they could do at the moment. Their reports were done but there was no leads for them to follow up and the evidence they did get that Abbey could run led to nothing, everyone came to the same conclusion it was a hit man that came after McGee. Gibbs ended up bringing everyone back to his house where they could get some rest while the others still worked it was unanimous that McGee and Delilah were under protection. McGee and Delilah were in the room where Delilah was getting rest Tim didn't want to leave her side. Tony, Ziva, Ellie and Gibbs were in the lounge looking over files that may want Tim dead the pile was not small. Gibbs had just sat down when there was a knock at the door everyone froze. He held up his hand making the signal for them to wait before going over to the door cautiously with gun in hand he wasn't surprised to see the others with their weapons drawn. He opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

 **12 hours earlier…**

"Sam are you sure about this?"

"No, but it is the most logical play is it not?"

"Well yeah but still…"

"Come on before I change my mind."

"I want you to change your mind." Bobbie grumbled but nevertheless followed her partner inside. They entered the night club that their mark frequented the music was loud and the room was hot the smell of alcohol was strong and the place was filled with people packed in like sardines on the dance floor. Sam didn't really like the music and especially hated that the room was filled with innocent or not so innocent but could be a problem people. She and Bobbie had been undercover for a month and everything they gathered led to this one club. This is where the drop was taking place but through the crowds of people it was nearly impossible to tell where it was taking place. Bobbie grabbed her hand and they acted as though they fitted in going to get a drink before hitting the dance floor anyone paying them any attention would see two women on a night out hopefully they weren't paying too close as they would note neither one of them touched their drinks. They were inside for an hour when Bobbie spotted their mark come out of a back room and sit at a booth. His body language was all wrong, Bobbie signaled to Sam and they began their plan…the guy didn't know what hit him. They were the perfect duo working in sync, even though to him they seemed like two drunk gorgeous women. They really only had to be with him for five minutes to know the drop had already taken place and the thing they were after was already gone but to make it more believable they stayed with him for ten before Bobbie felt 'sick' giving them the excuse to leave. Out on the street one of the guys from inside followed them out hoping to get lucky he followed them into an alley where he was met with a kick to the groin a punch to the gut and was knocked out mainly because he grabbed Bobbie's butt.

"You didn't have to punch him."

"I did Bob I really did." Sam replied before they disappeared into the night. Back at their apartment Bobbie dropped onto the couch taking her high heels off.

"That was a waste of time." She said as Sam came and sat next to her.

"Agreed, we missed it. Shit what do we do now?"

"We could go to his warehouse."

"Romanoff is still watching it."

"This time we should look inside."

"What about the plan?"

"Out the window we missed the drop if this guy is our killer we need to get inside."

"Fair enough, we will have to drive."

"That's fine, get some rest we leave in an hour."

"What about you?"

"You will be driving so I will get some rest in the car unless you will let me drive…"

"No, we don't want to get pulled over."

"My driving isn't that bad."

"You've tail-gated five different cars."

"We were in pursuit…"

"Really? What about that time we drove to Maria's?"

"How long are you going to hold that against me?"

"It was my favorite car."

"Whatever? Get some rest." Sam said moving into their bedroom to get dressed into something better than the cocktail dress she was wearing. In two hours they were on the road heading back to Cleveland from Pittsburgh.

"How long until we get there?" Sam asked as Bobbie drove on.

"Around another hour given no traffic."

"At this time unlikely." Sam said.

"You said you'd rest."

"And I have we have been driving for an hour."

"Fine, what did Ria say? You did tell her right? Sam…"

"I will call her when we have something more concrete. Besides if this man is killing off gifted individuals she'd be happy when we have proof."

"There is a reason as to why we haven't entered the warehouse…we are changing the plan."

"Plan changed when we missed the drop off right now we are adapting. Besides mission plans change all the time."

"True but usually we have back up knowing the plans changed."

"We agreed we'd be on our own when we sent Nat away."

"I know…I just have a bad feeling is all." Bobbie stated as her grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"We've got this." Sam reassured her.

An hour and a half later they were parked down the road of the warehouse Sam was on her computer pulling up Satellite feed as Bobbie kept watch. They sat in silence the only noise was Sam's typing on her laptop.

"Alright we have it, by the looks there is no one inside but we should send a seal in just encase."

"Good thing you packed one then." Bobbie stated

"I didn't pack one you were supposed to."

"What no, you were on gear…You know that is not funny. We really need to have that talk." Bobbie said noticing Sam smirking at her.

"Let's do this." Sam said getting out the car clearing her weapon the two of them stealthily moved towards the warehouse. Sam chucked a seal in the air and it disappeared inside she watched it on her watch and found a clear path inside they moved in. No one was inside but the place was well protected if it wasn't for the seal they would have triggered many traps that were in place. When they got into the office inside, they separated to inspect the room. Bobbie was looking over the many weapons on a shelf as Sam was looking over files. Bobbie felt Sam's emotions making her go over to her.

"What's up?"

"You see this?"

"Oh, we should go."

"It's a list see the next name down under the ones crossed out."

"Has the seal taken footage?"

"Yes, it's being sent back to HQ. You didn't touch anything?"

"No, but there is four weapons missing you can see the gaps where they are supposed to be. You know if his name is on the list he must be…"

"We have to get to him before the shooter or SHIELD."

"Well from her to DC is a 6 hour drive we need a plane 2 hour flight."

"The closes base is the Triskelion."

"We should get to the airfield I know someone that owes me a favor. The other names on the list we should send agents to warn them."

"After we talk to Agent McGee." Sam said as she once again looked at his name on the list and the picture on the table. Together they left the warehouse making it seem as though they never were there before heading off to the airfield where Bobbie called in her favor.

They arrived in DC heading straight for McGee house where there was a cop outside the apartment building Bobbie and Sam entered the building to see his place cornered off.

"Were we too late?" Bobbie asked

"Excuse me what happened here?" Sam asked one of his neighbors that was heading to the laundry room.

"Terrible thing, a shootout. Thank the lord no one was hurt but it makes you wonder what is the world coming too? That you don't feel safe in your home. Who are you?"

"We were meeting our friend but he wasn't home. Thank you." Sam smiled as both Bobbie and Sam left.

"Are we going to the Navy yard?" Bobbie asked once in the car.

"No, stop by Gibb's place I have a hunch they will be there." Sam replied Bobbie nodded and drove off to Agent Gibb's house. They walked up to his door and knocked they weren't surprised to be greeted by him and his gun.

"What are you doing here?" He asked glaring at the both of them, Sam and Bobbie remained expressionless.

"We need to talk." Sam stated seriously causing him to stop glaring he stepped back and let them into his house.

 **AN: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

SHIELD and NCIS United chapter 21

Gibbs led the two SHIELD agents into his living room where Sam was instantly engulfed in a hug from her sister before receiving a glare.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick." Ellie scolded her sister.

"Not now El, we need to talk to agent McGee."

"Why?" Gibbs asked now they had the attention of everyone in the room.

"That is best discussed with him." Bobbie stated and looked over to him as he entered the room but Sam noted how Gibbs stood in front of him as if he was protecting him from them.

"Here." She said handing a file over to Tim who looked confused and on edge, he opened the file a scanned through it once it came clear the others were staying.

"Why is my name on this list?" he asked

"That is what we want to know. Do you know what they all have in common?"

"No should I?"

"Each one of them are unique… gifted some would say. There is a hitman going around taking names off that list in front of you. His victims each had a different power."

"The shooter?"

"Is there something you want to tell us Agent McGee?"

"I don't know why my name is on the list." He stated

"Shouldn't you be going after the hitman? Instead of harassing my agent?" Gibbs stated gruffly.

"You should know, we aren't here as SHIELD agents. Right now we are here to help keep you alive, do you know who this could be?"

"I…"

"SHIELD will send someone to talk to you, we need to give them something else." Sam stated looking from McGee to Gibbs and landing on Ellie. Bobbie remained quiet as she let Sam explain.

"You aren't taking him." Gibbs stated

"I never said we were going to try…You are Ellie's team and there is a killer on the loose with his picture. He will try again now he knows bullets cannot harm you." Sam stated smirking slightly when she saw their responses.

"How?"

"Bobbie suspected, and your home was shot at. A professional assassin missing his mark is unlikely…either your bulletproof or can move really really fast I was leaning into the bulletproof especially since Bobbie saw the bullet hole in your shirt the last time we worked together."

"You're not going to take me away are you?"

"No, like I said we are here to help."

"Why? Isn't this going against your job?" Tony asked

"Right now there is a bigger threat out there." Sam replied

"DO you know who he is?"

"We have been tracking him, it is hard to track someone you don't know what they look like. He is a ghost, we have burned three of his storage facilities."

"I don't understand how are you going to help? If you haven't been able to stop him before what makes you think you can stop him now?" Ziva asked

"We now have something we didn't before." Bobbie replied looking at McGee

"You will not use him as bait." Gibbs interjected

"That is not what she meant."

"Then what?" Ellie asked

"We know what his next move will be and we can counter it." Sam replied

"I take it you have a plan?"

"Yes. Step one, get him back to the Navy Yard it is more secure."

"He is safe here."

"This was the first place we came to after going to his apartment."

"Then wouldn't the Navy Yard be the next place you'd go?"

"True, but this way the security is tighter."

"Fine." Gibbs agreed much to everyone's amazement but he saw the look shared between the two SHIELD agents and knew they had a plan.

They made it back to the Navy Yard with no issues, the NCIS agents were all on edge but noticed the SHIELD agents were both alert but relaxed as they walked through the door and into NCIS headquarters. Gibbs led them to a conference room where Director Vance joined them there they listened to Sam's plan and no one could find a fault. Bobbie watched thme closely as Sam went through her plan and noted the look of disbelief from some of the others but no one interrupted until she had finished.

"This plan is plausible?" Vance asked

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if we could not do that." Sam replied

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do it? Why put yourself in danger?"

"It is my job… protect the innocent. You seem like a good guy agent McGee, what I have heard from Ellie…it's personal." Sam said signaling to Bobbie who left the room to make the call.

"How do we know he will attack?" Ellie asked she was not liking this plan but she could see in her sister's eyes that there would be no persuading her to change her mind.

"I know his type. He has an objective one he must complete. He failed the first time so to him its personal now he won't want to fail again."

"You're hoping he will make a mistake. That his ego was bruised when McGee survived…"

"He's a professional I doubt he will make a mistake." Sam retorted.

"Then wouldn't he be more cautious?" Gibbs asked looking at Tony giving him the look that told him to calm down.

"He won't attack from a distance, he won't risk it he will have to come close."

"You're hiding something from us." Gibbs stated glared at Sam noticing her look and how she sighed

"There is another reason as to why he needs to come close…he wants your talent."

"Say what now? Can he do that?" Tim stated at the same time as Tony.

"We can't prove it and technically it is just a theory."

"Then wouldn't he know if it's not me?" McGee asked as Bobbie reentered she gave Sam a small nod to indicate everything was in play and Maria agreed to the plan.

"Have a little faith that we do know what we are doing."

"This is all too weird." Ziva stated

"We deal with the weird daily it is literally in our job description." Bobbie stated.

"I am sure you are capable agents but this is one of my agents we are talking about."

"We understand that Director and we are wanting to protect him and all of you, we don't want you going and doing something reckless." Sam said looking pointedly at Gibbs.

"So you go and do something reckless instead?" Ellie stated she thought she was going to be okay with this but she couldn't not her little sister.

"It is not reckless it is a well thought out plan and we have backups, we have backups for our backups. Trust me El, I know what I am doing."

"Romanoff is here." Bobbie stated after getting a text from her. "She has Simmons and Skye they are coming up now." She said leaving the room to go and meet them at the elevator. Ellie looked at her sister she couldn't help but worry about her but she saw the determination in her eyes and how her jaw was locked in that stubborn manner just like when they were kids and she was determined to stand up to Billy Christin who tormented her in high school. She just hopes it doesn't turn out the same way as that particular incident. The door opened Bobbie led Skye and two other agents into the room one clearly an operative while the other a scientist. "Romanoff, Simmons and you already know Skye." Bobbie said pointing to the two newcomers. Simmons was holding onto a large black suitcase while Romanoff seemed to assess the other agents in the room.

"You almost shot me." Tim stated

"But I didn't." she replied frankly looking at him with unwavering green eyes he was the one to break eye contact cautiously stepping away from her she turned her gaze to Sam noting that agent DiNozzo looked like he wanted to say something. "You sure on this plan?"

"Only way to stop him."

"Very well, Maria says sent a text when ready."

"Well everyone we have work to do, everyone knows what they need to do…Let's get started." She said and watched as they slowly moved out going to their pre-planned locations as Simmons pulled the suit case onto the table as Sam came over to join her.


	22. Chapter 22

SHIELD and NCIS United c22

McGee walked through the corridor heading past the stairs and into the ballpien not liking this idea at all it had been two hours and he was tense he felt guilty over the fact that others were in danger. Gibbs was in a room with Tony and Ziva while the SHIELD agents were doing who knows what. Dalilah was off with Abbey and Ducky sighing again he made his way over to the elevator when he stopped there was an agent standing against the cubical one Tim did not recognize.

Already on alert he was ready when he lunged at him jumping out of the reach of a knife blocking his next attack putting space between them giving him the chance to look around no one was near. He couldn't think too long on that as the man was attacking again, Tim smirked as the man seemed surprised at his fighting techniques. Changing from defense to offence he moved in fast precise movement's one he was taught rigorously over the years to protect himself. Managing to disarm the man so he was now holding the knife he placed a cut on him. The man touched it seeing his own blood he tilted his head before attacking again in fast harsh movements Tim barely had time to defend himself. They crashed through the cubicle's landing on Ellie's desk breaking her computer. Tim bouncing back to his feet to see his opponent doing the same.

"You have something I want Agent McGee." The man said for the first time with a very obvious thick Russian accent.

"Can't say that I do. You shot up my apartment." Tim replied rolling on the balls of his feet ready for the man's next move. "You know I think I would like to know the name of the man that is trying to kill me. It seems only fair seeming you know mine." Tim said barley getting out of the way of his next rapid attack. He seemed to have another knife in his hand.

"I will get what I want." He said as they once again were preoccupied attacking each other as the other defended themselves. "You fight better than I thought…You are different then what I was led to believe." He said once again as they circled each other.

"Anyone tell you, that you talk too much." Tim smirked as the man frowned they both heard running feet and before Tim could turn to see who it was the man charged at him and they both went through the window falling the two stories landing on the Directors car smashing it. Tim groaned breathing deeply.

"That hurt…let's not do that again." He said rolling off the car in time missed the blade by centimeters. He clumsily blocked the man's attack who seemed perfectly fine after their two story fall. He leaned back in time to miss the blade from his neck but it nicked him. The man jumped back from Tim surprised.

"You are not my Timothy McGee."

"No? What gave it away?" Tim stated as his face seemed to glitch then Sam was standing there in McGee's clothing. She was smirking as his face turned from shock to anger in an instant looking back up at the window he growled as he moved in a blur but Sam was ready for him.

2 hours earlier…

Sam bent down behind Simmons as they scanned agent McGee, she pin pointed some details that need improvement. Bobbie helped out with setting up the Machine that they needed as Natasha stood back and watched. Simmons then turned to Skye as they began talking about programming the necessary adjustments. All in all it took them over an hour and a half to get what they needed ready for what Sam wanted. Sam had left with Gibbs to get McGee's spare clothes, when they returned Bobbie had taken Skye to Abbey and Dalilah who were busy working on trying to locate the man. When she returned Gibbs noted that she was carrying another case but this one he knew held a rifle. He had to admit he was impressed with what he was seeing but didn't let on he stood back with Tony and Ziva who were also looking on with interest.

"Agent DiNozzo why do you keep staring at me." Natasha asked hinting her irritation in her tone.

"Sorry it's just you fought aliens…like real aliens. I can't believe I am meeting an Avenger." He said excitedly only to get a punch from Ziva gaining his attention. "Sorry." He mumbled looking down as they then left heading to Abbey and the others. When everything was ready Tim couldn't believe in fact none of the NCIS agents could believe it as everyone was back in the conference room. Sam was now identical to Tim they were looking at each other.

"How?... You know what I don't want to know." Director Vance stated

"What about his voice? I mean if you were to talk it wouldn't matter how much you look alike you don't sound like him." Tony stated

"Really Tony? I thought you would have seen this on one of you movies." Sam replied but it wasn't Sam's voice it was Tim's voice.

"Damn." Tony stated not quiet believing it. "Now I don't even know what one is which."

"I am." Both Tim's stated but Sam gave it away when she ended up laughing at their reactions.

"Send the text." She told Bobbie who nodded and sent the text to Maria hoping that this part of the plan was false. If Sam was right that would mean someone in SHIELD was compromised and that was never a fun thing to learn. "Alright positions." Sam said when they got Maria's reply so everyone went off to their assigned area's now seeing what the SHIELD agent accomplished they found themselves having a little more faith in the plan. Only Ellie seemed to be slightly reserved and Sam tried to give her a reassuring smile but even she knew it seemed weird coming from McGee's face.

10 minutes later Sam left Tim in Natasha's capable hands before walking out of the room heading for the elevator.

BACK To Present…

Sam dodge another swipe of the blade feeling it run through her sleeve of the suit she managed to grab the knife again stepping back looking at the tear in the suit.

"Hey this was borrowed." She frowned as she threw the knife at him which he easily dodged but it did what she wanted so she once again went on the offence.

They were a blur of punches, kicks and parries they both ended up on the ground wrestling she could tell this man was beyond pissed that he was on auto attack which was dangerous Sam knew... He ended up on top of her choking her but she had him trapped in a thigh hold, one she was taught from Romanoff and that she had performed several times efficiently in the past. This time was differed he was nearly as good as her in his techniques. He lifted her up and dropped her on the ground hard at the same time as never releasing his grip on her throat.

Sam felt her grip weaken ever so slightly at the same time he did he was grinning now. That was when she grabbed one of his secret knives 'seriously how did he get this many weapons through security?' she thought as she stabbed him in the ribs grunting when the pressure on her throat relaxed enough for her to get oxygen. She knew it was no serious wound and he was once again on the attack but this time she wouldn't let him get her in that positon again she flipped him before jumping up and away from him regaining her breath. He was already up…

"I was going to kill you for interfering but it was good you did. You have something I want." He said and Sam hesitated she knew what he was talking about but was confused how he knew.

"You can sense it?" Sam asked

"I want it." He said moving in on her again more savagely than before like he now had a purpose instead of hatred he seemed calm and she knew this was far more dangerous than simple rage. She was now fighting for her life.

 **AN: WOW…What do you think? Is Sam going to be alright? What secret is she hiding? Where are the others? Until Next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

SHIELD and NCIS United c23

The fight seemed to drag on but Sam knew that in fact it wasn't that long at all, if she was asked later on she would say she didn't know what happened. One minute they seemed to be at a standoff, next he was once again on top of her and no matter what she tried she couldn't get him off she was close to exposing herself but knew that would be the end of her if she did. She could feel Bobbie's worry across her bond and could see the man's smug smile she really wanted to knock it off his ugly face. She was holding his hands back noting how his nails seemed to be talon sharp and his scent was absolutely disgusting.

'I have the shot.' Bobbie stated over the link.

'Give me a minute, we want him alive.' Sam replied and managed to get him off her flipping backwards to regain her footing. The small reprieve didn't last long he once again dove at her and all she could think of was George wrestling. She shook the thought away knowing distractions could be lethal. Even though her hesitation was small barley a hesitation at all he picked up on it and used it once again having her in a tight lock. One she had only seen Romanoff pull off. One of his hands was dug into her shoulder she hissed at the pain trying to push him off. His other hand was moving for her neck but she was holding it back only just. She could hear running feet along with sirens and commotions but she knew someone was coming over to them. She felt her power rise and he made a sound of triumph.

'Take the shot.'

Then he fell on top of her. She sighed pushing his body off her before sitting up looking down at the finger marks on her collarbone she readjusted her shirt covering the marks before slowly getting up she only made it half way when she had to close her eyes.

Gibbs ran out of NCIS building as did several other agents and Navy personal he still couldn't believe that they fell out of the window, that it smashed and they fell out but still managed to fight. He observed them start the fight he noted that Sam was leading the man away from the building. He had made his way out with Tony and Ziva as Tim was still with Agent Romanoff and Ellie was with Abbey and Dalilah. They were the ones to spot the assassin was inside of the navy yard and gave him the warning he went to warn Sam but was too late they were fighting in the ballpein. When they got out there they saw the assassin on top of Sam Gibbs started running he wasn't going to let her die when he fell down and she ended up pushing him off her. He relaxed and swung to turn to see Agent Morse coming down the front of the building on a repelling rope landing steadily before running over to Sam who at this point had stopped on her knees. She pulled Sam up hugging her close mumbling something to her that Gibbs could not hear. Tony moved in closer with Ziva right behind him they were wearing matching expressions ones of concern. Gibbs kept his eyes on Sam and saw as she relaxed into Bobbie who was holding her protectively. As Sam stepped back from Bobbie only then did Gibbs let out a sigh one he did not know he was holding.

"You alright?" he asked coming over to them.

"Fine." Sam said giving him a tired smile.

"You fell out a window." Tony stated.

"I did." Sam said,

"It's over?" Ziva asked looking at the dead man.

"The assassins dead, doesn't say the man behind him won't be a bother." Bobbie stated as Sam bent over the dead man pulling knives out of him looking for a phone. Smiling when she located it.

"Hopefully this answers more questions." Sam stated.

SHIELD came and cleared the crime scene he was surprised that none of the agents spoke with McGee he was still in one of the rooms with Delilah and Abbey now that Ellie was out here with her sister talking with her and Commander Hill who rocked up and took the body away. She spoke with Vance for five minutes before going over to Bobbie, Sam and Ellie. The SHIELD agents left leaving Bobbie and Ellie who were still talking with Ellie. Abbey was sad to see Skye and Jemma leave who she found fascinating. Tony was jealous of Tim as he had asked Romanoff questions about the Avengers and the red haired spy actually answered him. But she too left with Commander Hill after giving a lecture to Sam in Russian that Gibbs tried listening to but they were speaking so fast he couldn't keep up that and he got the jist of what the message was about. They were once again in a conference room where Gibbs needed answers but didn't want to broach the subject.

"What happens now?" Delilah asked it being clear what she was asking.

"We will find out everything we can about him who he was in contact with trace back who hired him, but as you know these things don't always end the way we will like them too. As for agent McGee I believe Romanoff had words with you." Bobbie stated making everyone look at him he nodded nervously.

"Don't do anything reckless and we won't have a problem." Sam stated filling in the blanks. She looked at Gibbs after looking them all over. "Our case is closed, it was a pleasure meeting you all. It is good to know that Ellie has a good team behind her. We will get out of your way…Ellie walk us out." Sam said shaking hands with the NCIS agents before turning to her sister.

"Is this when you disappear on me again and I won't see or hear from you for ages?" she asked as they got to the elevator.

"I am going home for thanksgiving introducing Bobbie to the horde. You have my number…" Sam stated

"I had your number before but I hadn't heard from you for almost a year and half. I am your family Sam.

"I have a life now El…I'm not a kid…I will stay in better contact." She said after receiving glares from her sister.

"Good, I have Maria's number if you don't and Natasha's so if you…"

"I promise I will stay in better contact."

"Then I will see you at thanksgiving. Mum will be glad to see you." She smiled.

"I have enjoyed seeing you El, and I am glad you know but you can't tell anyone."

"I know, I signed the waver did I not? Even if I didn't I wouldn't risk hurting you. Trust me Sam."

"Always sis." She smiled hugging her before leaving her sister and heading out of the navy yard with her partner walking beside her.


	24. Chapter 24

SHIELD and NCIS United c24

It had been a month since the incident at the Navy yard and Sam was on her way home with Bobbie, Ellie had arrived two days earlier and had messaged her that they were all eager to see her. The reason why they were coming later was they had to close another case, Sam had kept Skye on Tim's case but as she expected it wasn't going anywhere and it didn't help that she was on her own cases with Coulson. Sam was excited to be returning to normal duties after the thanksgiving break she could tell Bobbie was too, they would be leading a team of their own in Europe. They drove on in silence they had been given a week off thanks to Maria who knew this was the first time Bobbie was being introduced to her family.

"You nervous?"

"It's been a while since I have seen them… but no. Are you?"

"Not really…"

"They'll love you."

"So you have said."

"Ellie will be there."

"She knows our cover?"

"Ofcourse, not too happy to be lying to the family but understands." Sam replied looking at the window watching as the landscape changed.

When they finally got to the house it was late in the evening. Sam knew they would have a meal waiting for them she only hoped that it was only Ellie and her parents hoping her brothers weren't there tonight. But sighed as she saw the three different cars in the driveway. Bobbie pulled over and looked at the house giving Sam a small smile as she felt her nerves tenfold.

"Thought you said you weren't nervous?" Bobbie teased

"Yeah, well it is a different story now that we are actually here. Looks like they all have come for the welcome wagon." Sam stated, this didn't seem to faze Bobbie.

"Are we going to sit here all night or are we going to go in?" Bobbie asked placing her hand over Sam's who nodded her head before getting out of the car. Bobbie waited a second later before climbing out following Sam to the boot to get their bags then followed her up the small path to the door. Before Sam could knock the door opened and they were greeted by Ellie she brought them inside where introductions were made. Sam hid a smirk at her brother's reactions when they met Bobbie it was the same as any man that met her flabbergasted and shocked the tension was released by Sam's mother reminding them of their manners. Despite it being late they all sat down around the table catching up, the boys mostly talked and asked many questions to Bobbie especially Rob but overall they seemed to accept Bobbie with open arms. Sam showed Bobbie around to ending up in her room where they were getting settled for the night. She hugged George and Rob farewell and would see them in the morning John was staying in his old room, they made plans for the next day mostly more catch up.

"That went well." Sam said as she got into bed

"Your brothers are nice."

"Sorry about them…I did warn you they would ask questions."

"Seriously babe it was fine." Bobbie said kissing her only to move back when Ellie entered the room.

"Don't let mum catch you." She said grinning moving over to them

"The door was closed." Sam rebutted for Ellie to grin as she went to the dresser pulling out a top from the top drawer.

"Hey,"

"This was mine." Ellie replied grinning. "Night…remember I am next door and these walls aren't as thick as you would want them to be." Ellie said as she left the room once again closing the door. Sam turned to Bobbie kissing her and pushing her down onto the bed.

The next morning Sam and Bobbie both woke up before everyone else and decided to go for a run, Sam showed Bobbie around the neighborhood taking her on a scenic route. They then raced back as they reentered the house they were greeted by the smell of food cooking and a surprised family waiting in the kitchen.

"Since when are you an early riser?" her father asked

"Since when are you into exercise?" John added, to both questions Sam shrugged grabbing two cups and pouring them some coffee.

"How far did you get?" Ellie asked

"To the Mills." Sam replied taking a sip of her drink.

"How are you not sweaty? That's like half an hour from here. Just what exactly do you do in New York?" John asked.

"We take a spinning class." Sam shrugged

"Leave your sister alone, come sit we are about to eat." Her mother stated coming to her rescue handing John a bowl to put on the table. Sam grinned at her mother kissing her on the cheek.

"We will, but first we'll go and change." Sam stated leading Bobbie back to her room. It took them less than two minutes to get changed before they were back in the kitchen heading for the table this got a mixed reaction from her family but wisely no one commented.

"What are your plans for the day?" Her father asked

"I was going to show Bobbie around." Sam replied looking at Bobbie as she spoke, just then the door opened and both the agents tensed only relaxed when it was clear that George and Rob had arrived. They sat around the table for 20 minutes talking then Ellie and Sam tidied up Bobbie tried to help but was stopped by her brothers mainly because they could use this time to question Bobbie while Sam was distracted. Sam listened to her brothers from the kitchen as they asked her many questions some of them were ridiculous while others she could tell they had really thought about it. Overall she was ready to step in to come to Bobbie's aid but didn't need to like the previous night Bobbie had everything under control. She could read that her parents liked her and her brothers did too Rob... maybe a little too much as his questions were asked rather excitedly. They also used this time to try to embarrass her, thankfully most of the stories they told Bobbie already knew the soulmate bond worked in mysterious way.

"Alright that's enough, no more questions. We have things to do, John I'm sure Bobbie will love to see those photos maybe next time. We are here all week." Sam said dragging Bobbie up from the couch. "We will be back for dinner." Sam said to their mother before grabbing the bag she had placed by the door and left the house with an amused Bobbie following behind.

"What's the rush sis?" Rob asked coming out of the house with George and John following behind him.

"Yeah, forgive us Bobbie but we haven't seen Sammy for nearly 2 years."

"No need, I think your brothers want to spend time with you." Bobbie said smirking Sam

"We will hang later, I want to show Bobbie around."

"Excellent idea. My Lady your chariot awaits."

"What?" Sam asked as John escorted Bobbie to the car it being clear her brothers were joining them.

"We will join you after all it has been 2 years since you have been here. Things have changed." George stated following John into her car.

"Nice car." Rob stated hopping in after George. Sam looked to the heavens thinking she could tie her brothers up but sighed before giving in and climbing into the driver's seat. She got a look from Bobbie and sighed

"My driving is not that bad." Sam stated starting the car after seeing her brother's reactions in the mirror. Grumbling as she drove off down the street.

The day wore on and Sam found herself enjoying herself being in her brothers company again, she looked at them now as they walked down a street heading to a diner she didn't give them enough credit. They were being nice at first she had cornered George to get his motives but it seemed they really wanted to spend time with her and she couldn't fault them for that so she found herself smiling at something John had stated and Bobbie was laughing. She was relaxed and that made Sam even more happy, she met her eyes and an unspoken message past between them. When they found a booth at the diner to sit she saw her brothers still standing.

"You're not sitting?"

"No, now we leave you two alone."

"We have bothered you enough for today."

"We will see you tonight." They replied each one kissing her on the cheek before leaving them to order. They sat in silence not needing to fill in the silence they were accustomed to sitting in silence and were fine with it. That afternoon Sam took Bobbie to her special spot, one that only Ellie knew about and one that was her haven growing up there they had a work out session in the isolation where no prying eyes could see or so she thought.

In the distance looking down on them sat three men watching in stunned silence at the movements and fighting techniques that were being displayed before them. They didn't make a sound they were in awe and didn't want to break the trance even though they could barely believe what they were seeing. As things seemed to get more heated and movements became faster they moved around trying to get a better view. When it became clear that one minute there were two people fighting the next only one stood below them they looked around frantically for the second. A hand seemed to come out of nowhere knocking one after the other until all three of them were on the ground looking up at the person who knocked them over. The yelp still lingering in the air that one of them had made and the not amused look of the person above them had the excuses halted on their lips. The oldest one regaining his composure first tried looking disapproving as he spoke.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Came his response.


	25. Chapter 25

SHIELD and NCIS United c25

"Self-defense that is what you are going with? Seriously Sam do we look like idiots?"

"Do you really want me to answer that Rob, why were you following us? You told me you'd leave us alone. And since when did you know about this place?"

"We always knew." Rob replied

"We were coming to ask if you wanted to come to the pub." George asked

"Yeah we had no idea you were having a ninja session out here or we would have brought the popcorn." John stated this earned him a growl from Sam and a deathly glare one he shrank back on only Bobbie's hand on her shoulder made her stop, she turned to her soulmate and sighed looking back at her three idiotic brothers.

"We are leaving. We will see you tonight and you better not follow us again." Sam stated getting up and walking away from her brothers with Bobbie following behind her she heard her brothers sigh and exclamations on what they had seen. John was still thinking they were ninjas and Rob well he was saying how they had two kickass sisters. Ellie would be proud to hear that. Sam thought as she got back into the car this time they drove around for a while before deciding to head home where they tried sneaking in but her mother caught them so instead were roped into helping in the kitchen.

That night around the dinner table things were somewhat awkward the boys kept looking at Sam and Bobbie who were trying their best not to comment. Sam was talking with Ellie and Bobbie but they could all feel the tension at the table.

After dinner Sam and Bobbie retreated back into their room mainly because they had missed a call from Maria. So Bobbie sat on the bed as Sam paced back and forth talking with Maria and whatever it was that was being discussed was not good news. She could tell by feeling her emotions and she was half listening in to the conversation and found the news concerning. Sam sighed after she had hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed.

"We'll get it tomorrow, move it closer to the house. The likely hood of this panning out is slim she was just being cautious."

"I know but this is my home. We should fill in Ellie."

"Do we want to worry her, we should wait. Tomorrow we will screen then we can react." Bobbie said pulling Sam closer to stop her pacing she rested her arms around her in a loose hug.

"Yeah well this changes our holiday…" Sam stopped looking at the door she moved away from Bobbie and over to it silently. The pause in her conversation was short and she continued to talk about how she wanted to take Bobbie to her highschool. Opening the door to see Rob standing next to it he jumped back frightened at the sudden movement. "Seriously Rob what are you doing?"

"Mum sent me, she wanted us to sort it out before tomorrow or she'd lock us in the attic."

"That was your hideout as I recall I was too young to join you guys up there."

"Sam, we didn't mean to offend you, or break your trust. Just be honest with us you know our policy we don't lie to one another." Rob started and Sam moved into her room allowing him access she sat next to Bobbie as he stood in front of them.

"Are you here to apologize or accuse me?" Sam asked, Bobbie's hand brushed against hers but she remained silent.

"Sam I didn't… this isn't how I thought this would go. You know I love you sis that you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"Good, so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"There is one thing…" Sam said standing up and walking to her brother he seemed to lean into her waiting for her to talk. "You spilt gravy on your shirt." She smirked as his shoulders sagged as he looked down to see the offended area on his shirt. Then looked back at her with a pointed look to which she sighed. "If there was anything pressing I would tell you."

"Are we good then."

"We're good." Sam replied he nodded then walked out of her room scrapping away at the stain on his shirt. She sighed again as she closed the door moving over to Bobbie she practically jumped on her pushing her down she snuggled in to her side.

They woke up early again but this time they were on a mission, they silently left the house heading to the drop point where the package would be waiting for them. They were not disappointed it was exactly where Maria had said it would be Sam looked to Bobbie who nodded as they hopped out of the car and walked over to the campervan.

"This is not subtle at all. How am I going to explain this one to my family?" Sam stated as she opened the door and stepped in after Bobbie. Looking around inside it looked like any other campervan there was a kitchen on the right and seats on the left down the back there was a small bedroom with a bathroom just before. But this wasn't any campervan it was a SHIELD campervan. Once the room was secure the two agents knew where to push the hidden keypads to open the weapon gallery instead of the cupboards. How the dining area had top of the grade surveillance built in and an escape built into the floor. Sam noted the black boxes and recognized the id that it was the next gen bike. In the bedroom she saw Maria and Natasha had added their personal things that they may need with a small post it note saying not to cause too much trouble.

"Roomy." Bobbie stated putting it back to the normal mode.

"If they ask say after this holiday we have decided to drive around the country." Sam stated sitting in the passenger seat as Bobbie claimed the driver's seat. Knowing that their suv would be secure in this location for now they headed back to her place. To say her family was surprised would be an understatement. Her brothers were eager to see inside the campervan when they were all together thankfully their mother had other things for them to do. Sam and Bobbie had left doing their own thing getting some alone time…but really were off to one side screening the neighboring areas. The day wore on and it was looking less likely the intelligence was factual. Bobbie and Sam had returned home where they had game night. Once everyone was asleep they both snuck around the house setting up surveillance before getting some sleep themselves. Their mother had roped them all into going to the shops tomorrow to get the last items they would need for the thanksgiving meal.


	26. Chapter 26

SHIELD and NCIS United c26

That morning was busy everyone was woken up early where they had breakfast together George and Rob turned up as they were getting ready to leave. Their brothers had somehow made their parents agree to take Sam's campervan as they could all fit in it cornering Sam to agree. Bobbie was driving with Sam in the passenger seat as they looked back at her family who were seated behind them. Bobbie shrugged before taking directions to where it was that they were going. They had been to three shopping centers where it was very busy with shoppers getting the last minute shopping done. Bobbie was surprised that this last shop they were going to didn't seem to be that busy as she parked the van and the Bishop's disembarked. As they were walking into the shop Sam stopped as her phone was ringing her mother gave her a disapproving look as they this was 'family' time but she waved her off and answered it as it was Maria.

She ran to catch up with her family who had entered without her she came across Ellie with George first.

"Ellie where are the others?"

"They sent us to collect marshmallows." Ellie stated looking at her sister holding up a big packet of marshmallows.

"Everything ok?" George asked

"Bobbie is with them right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, come on you got the marshmallows let's get back to them."

"Sam what is going on?"

"Nothing you know I don't like shopping." She said dragging her siblings towards her soulmate. As they continued to look around the shop Ellie and George noticed how Sam kept checking her watch and looking around. She heard Bobbie talking to someone in Chinese and froze. She made Ellie and George stop.

"You need to wait here." She said looking at her sister more than her brother after a slight hesitation she nodded her head and Sam went back the way they came going the long way around to the others. As Bobbie was talking she was mentally telling Sam to hurry up, as she snuck up on them she saw her parents with Rob and John. They went to say something but before they could Sam punched the guy across the face knocking him out cold.

"Samantha Elizabeth Bishop what do you think you are doinig?" he mother gasped but she ignored them searching the man she had just knocked out.

"You took your time." Bobbie stated helping her out. "Is he the only one?"

"Doubt it. We need to get everyone out of here before they start shooting." Sam said pulling out his phone. "Great it's encrypted."

"Sam he isn't a merc." Bobbie stated

"What?" Sam asked looking down at the man's arm to see the tattoo. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, fourth legion." Bobbie stated tying his hands securely.

"Phones are blocked." Sam added s she was playing with her phone. "Great and cameras are down."

"What is going on Sam, you better start talking young lady." Her father stated.

"In short, some very bad men are here to kill us he was one of them. We need to get to the campervan."

"Kill us?"

"Why?"

"Seriously?"

"Cool."

"What the hell?"

Her family stated together she looked to Rob who had stated the last comment, but focused on Bobbie now that George and Ellie had joined them.

"If he is fourth legion the others probably are too." She said taking the gun from his waist band and checking it. She handed the weapon to Ellie who looked shocked.

"What is happening? Who is that?" Ellie asked

"Turns out Chen told some people." Sam stated looking at her and saw the color drain from her cheeks.

"What is the plan?"

"You are going to stay with them, protect them while Bobbie and I will handle it." Sam stated she saw that Ellie didn't like the plan but nodded her head anyway agreeing to it. "We are going to make a distraction, you are going to have to ignore it and stay down." Sam said noting her family was still in shock but obliged so she and Bobbie disappeared around the isle before any of them found their voices. Especially since Bobbie pulled out her batons twirling them for effect. Sam and Bobbie split doing a perimeter around her family also looking for a fire alarm that was when the shooting began. Sam dived behind an isle as the items on the shelf were ripped with bullets as screams were heard and panic erupted within the mini mart. The gunman turned down the isle Sam had dived into to find it empty on alert he still was not ready for Sam she had him unconscious taking his weapon once again searching him pulling out his phone to find it also encrypted. As she continued on her way around the shop she passed several other shoppers huddled. At first they thought she was a bad guy but it became clear when she saved them from another shooter. Just then the fire alarm went off and people rushed out of the shop to the parking lot outside. She had made her way back to her family where she was joined by Bobbie together they had knocked out 6 men all with the legion 4 tattoo.

"Do we leave? The fire alarm… we should call the police."

"Mum…mum you need to take a deep breath. Bobbie set the fire alarm off to clear the civilians we can't go out because they will be waiting for us and it defeats the purpose of clearing the shop."

"Well we can't just sit here."

"We aren't we need to get to the campervan."

"Seriously I don't think that will help we need the police."

"Dad hang on…" Sam stopped holding up her hand for silence Bobbie had to place her hand over John's mouth to keep him quiet. Sam signed to Bobbie who nodded made it clear to John to remain quiet before walking off leaving them. Sam pulled out her phone and started fiddling with it her family looked on with interest. The spell was broken when a body came crashing through the isle forcing them to move and yelp in surprise. Ellie drew her weapon and aimed it but lowered it when Bobbie came through the broken shelves.

"What is the plan?" Ellie asked

"How many of them are there?" George asked

"I am going to led the way, Ellie you are in the middle Bobbie is going to bring up the rear."

"Right and where are we going?"

"If I can't get us to the van I will bring the van to us." Sam said

"AIMEE?" Bobbie asked

"AIMEE!" Sam affirmed smirking to her soulmate holding up her phone showing she had managed to get hold of AMIEE currently in the campervan.

"She can drive right?" Bobbie asked

"She is an artificial intelligence." Sam shrugged

"Monkey."

"And engineering expert…I guess we will find out." Sam said hitting the button to activate her. Before moving out slowly and quietly. They made it half way to the exit until Sam stopped them forcing them down, she protectively moved her mother and father to safety as once again they were greeted by gunfire.

'For fourth legion they are being sloppy.' Sam told Bobbie over their link.

'You need to focus. 1 o'clock.' Bobbie stated as Sam didn't turn around but fired her weapon making someone drop and the clatter of a weapon on the ground echoed in the silence. 'You're right, if these were legion 4 some of us will be dead or hurt at least.'

'What are they playing at?' Sam asked getting her family to move again after checking to see it was clear. Both she and Bobbie were on high alert as they made their way towards the exit so saw the threat coming. Fighting four men each who weren't carrying guns but knives in close combat was difficult while protecting Ellie's family. George and her Father tried coming to their aid but mainly got in the way Bobbie who was fighting one had to move from her man to the man George tried to take on before George got hurt made the Bishop's really admire her. Their exit was in sight, they were so close but they were surrounded Bobbie and Sam were forced back closer to the family.

'I'm getting a sense of de ja vu again.' Sam said watching those who had them cornered closely.

'I hope you have a plan.'

'My plan was AIMEE, turns out monkeys might not be able to drive. So no on the plan, our gear is in the van and the van is outside so I give this one to you any ideas?' Sam said tightening her fists hating that her family was in this situation and she didn't know if she could save them.


	27. Chapter 27

SHIELD and NCIS United c27

Sam watched the men circle those she loves all pointing guns and carrying various other weapons on their person. She was bracing herself for a last fight when the wall to their left came crumbling down as the campervan had driven straight through it. Chaos ran through those surrounding them, some of them had jumped out of the way as others fell over.

'I'll take it.' Sam thought as she and Bobbie herded her family inside the campervan before they organized themselves. Bobbie jumped into the driver's seat as Sam secured the van then her family not a moment too soon as those outside started shooting at them.

"Sam what is going on?"

"How did the van get here?"

"Why are they still shooting at us?"

"Is that a monkey?"

"Be quiet and stay down. Bob we need to get out of here."

"Already working on it." Bobbie said as the she got them moving backwards.

"Do we really want to take the fight onto the street where civilians are at?" Ellie asked as she was the one that knew what was going on.

"We don't have a choice. We need to draw them away from this area. Britol." Sam said looking at Bobbie as they had agreed on an area that would be suitable for confrontation. She just didn't like the fact her family were with her. They were now in the carpark where the local PD had set up a perimeter.

"Good the police are here, they can help…why are you driving away from them?" her mother asks

"Please mum stay down." Sam says moving over the cupboard gripping it as the van turned a sharp corner.

"You were right." Bobbie calls out

"How many?"

"Four…no five." Bobbie states

"Five what?" George asked just as bullets were once again hitting their vehicle.

"They'll soon realize bullets won't stop us. Sam…"

"I know," Sam calls back opening the cupboard she heard the gasp from her family when they saw what exactly were in her cupboards.

"Samantha Elizabeth Bishop." Her mother gasps but she ignored her grabbing the weapon she needed she made her way to the back of the van. Moving she closed the door so her parents couldn't see what she was doing…

"What do you do exactly, you aren't a bioengineer are you?" George asked Bobbie as she made another sharp turn he had moved up with Sam's dad.

"Stay down, you should be strapped in."

"No we need an answer tell us what is going on." Her father declared. This made Bobbie smile slightly as she focused on driving.

"It's complicated and I am sure Sam wants to tell you, please just know we are trying to protect you and that the people chasing us are very bad."

"Why do they want to kill you?"

"Complicated."

"I knew you **are** spies." John shouted

"What?"

"Spin class my butt and that bull about self-defense classes."

"Now is not a good time." Bobbie said as a bullet was deflected from the window next to her. She turned to see one of the cars driving next to her. It became clear what they were going to try to do. So before they could she rammed into them after shouting the others to hold on to something. The screen next to her began flashing, warning her and AIMEE began talking warning of the upcoming danger. "Mute." Bobbie told her as she dodged the missile aimed at them. Technically she didn't miss it, Sam out back had done defense measures so it exploded before hitting the van. They drove through the fire but didn't stop. Sam reappeared from the back dressed in her work jumpsuit with her leather jacket over top, she moved behind Bobbie looking over her shoulder at the road ahead of them.

'I can't shake them without endangering those inside.' Bobbie said over the link, as Sam looked out the window she moved over to the table waving Ellie over as she brought the computers up from the table once again surprised exclamations from her family had her shaking her head by now they shouldn't be surprised. On the computers the surveillance they had set up the other day was shown and the cameras around them.

"More coming from Gracefield." Sam informed Bobbie who grunted in response. "Keep us informed, their movements and if they get too close." Sam told her sister who nodded. Sam picked up the satellite phone calling Maria but she already knew what was happening and was dealing with it from her end, she then looped in Maria on one of the computers.

"We need to do something about these guys or innocents are going to get hurt." Bobbie stated

"I'm on it." Sam said moving over to the fridge pulling out a box from the storage space next to it grabbing another weapon from the cupboard before closing it. Placing the guns in their holsters she pulled out the round sphere shape from the box.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Rob asked

"Wait here." Sam told her family, as the wall seemed to move she opened the next gen bike silence was what she was greeted with this made her turn to look at her family who were all beyond shocked.

"What do you expect to do with that in here?" her mother asked this caused Sam to give her a small smile as she remembered other times she heard that tone, it usually meant she was in trouble.

"My job." Sam said this got a mixed reaction.

"Which is what exactly?"

"Protecting you." Sam said as she sat up on the bike putting on a helmet.

"No, you are not going out there, they have guns."

"I will meet you at Britol." Sam said to Bobbie ignoring her family protests taking the side exit on the next gen bike. As she drove through the shield on the wall before it was once again replaced by the solid steel that the SHIELD engineers have almost perfected. She drove next to the van before falling behind it surprising the drivers in the vehicles pursuing them, not only were the fourth legion but also police cars were in the chase. "Maria we still have blue and red following us." Sam stated over the coms as she shot out the tires of the car who had worked its way beside her. She zoomed ahead of it as the driver lost control taking out the car behind it. But there was still three others so she didn't get to celebrate for long. She had to end up zigzagging as she was now the target of the gunmen behind her.

"Yes well this is quiet the scene."

"The gunmen at the mall?"

"Disappeared before swat could get in. You appear to be their focus."

"They're fourth legion." Sam stated shooting back but realizing these cars were bullet resistance she conserved her amo.

"We are aware of the situation. Do you have a plan here?" Maria asked

"Of course you are watching. We have a plan, well half a plan. An idea." She corrected herself as she focused on driving. Bobbie took the right turn as Sam tried to steer the others away, it worked somewhat she had two cars but one still followed the campervan. Sam could worry about them later right now she was focused on the two cars following her. She drove to a secluded area, she was happy that the police had now left them alone but she had a sense they weren't too far away. So she turned on her bike and stopped, both cars also stopped waiting to see what she was going to do.

"Why have you stopped?" Ellie asked as she was patched into her coms.

"I would ask how you got onto this channel but then I know you so never mind. I do know what I am doing El we have been over this."

"Yeah well this looks like a game of chicken and let me remind you they are in cars and have big guns, you are on a motorbike and carry a pistol."

"Have a little faith." Sam stated as she reeved the bike, it didn't need it but she did it for dramatics before taking off towards both cars. As Ellie had stated the driver in the cars seemed to have come to the same conclusion as Ellie did so floored it as well ready to disperse of their target.


	28. Chapter 28

SHIELD and NCIS United c28

Ellie was watching as her sister did a very reckless move as she drove towards the two cars and how she bent lower over the bike her shield protecting her from the bullets. There was a flash of light followed by an explosion and the cameras went dark.

"Sam!" Ellie screamed, tapping wildly at the computer trying to bring it back. "Bobbie what just happened?" Ellie asked looking to the driver who was currently hunched over she even scrapped the van against the barrier before straightening. "No." Ellie said as she turned back to the screen. "You better be fine." She whispered…

Bobbie pulled into the designated area the ground before them erupted as those opposing them shot up the ground but still she drove on until she stopped putting the campervan on defense. Bobbie got up from the driver's seat heading to the cupboard getting some weapons out handing Ellie a gun she got ready to fight.

"What is happening?"

"Why have you stopped?"

"What is going on?"

"Where is Sam?"

She was asked but she blocked out Sam's family moving to look at the screens of the area around them. More gunfire could be heard and sparks could be seen as it bullets were deflected off the van. Bobbie was completely focused on what was to come next in the plan that Sam had arranged earlier in the week in case something like this was to happen. As she typed away on the computer she wasn't surprised to learn that she had lost communications with Maria and how vital it was now for Natasha to complete her investigation. There was a leak in SHIELD if their secure channel was compromised further proving that someone was working with these people.

"Bobbie I know you have a lot on your mind right now what with us being surrounded by men trying to kill us but where is Sam?" Ellie asked even though she could that Bobbie was concentrating on the situation.

"I need you all to sit down here, wait here." Bobbie said ushering Sam's family minus Ellie onto the sitting area now that she had returned it to a table and chairs having an iPad in her hands. Once they were all seated she tapped a button on the iPad and a force field dome surrounded them and they were buckled in. "If things go bad hold on tight, this will eject and take you somewhere safe." Bobbie explained

"What do you mean if things go bad?" George asked but Bobbie had walked away with Ellie.

"You are going to be the last line of defence but if you see I am over run don't be a hero get in with your family and get out. AIMEE will take care of you."

"Who is AIMEE? Surely you will be fine right? You can handle this?"

"Say it… you won't be a hero." Bobbie stated putting a watch on Ellie's wrist while looking her in the eyes she saw the strong will and determination.

"I…can't." Ellie stated slowly as she looked down but when she looked up Bobbie was placing the iPad on the wall next to the door and picking up the semi automatic rifle looking gun then heading back to the room at the back. It seemed like a few minutes passed before Ellie saw on the iPad screw that Bobbie had gone to the roof now wearing the same catsuit that Sam wore.

Bobbie knew that surprise was key, she knew that she was hidden for now by the reflectors stationed around her but she knew once she started shooting enough times they will pin point her locations so she needed to make it count. Surprise was an effective motion in her business if used correctly. Taking a deep breath hoping clearing her mind she started shooting… Rapidly. She was a trained sniper so every shot she made found its mark.

Those outside their cars firing on the campervan fell one by one until they realised what was happening and they took cover. But by then the damage was done they were down several men and those encircling the van fell back but that was the plan. As they regrouped behind a line of bullet resistant cars AIMEE set one of the smaller missiles into the band of cars it caused some damage but not enough it gave Bobbie a few extra targets to take but her location was spotted and bullets were aimed at her. She knew the shield protecting her wouldn't last and her position on top of the van wasn't meant to sustain her all the time of the fight so she slipped down the back as AIMEE once again set off another missile.

Lee Chen was in charge of the group hired to take out this family, so far he was surprised it was taking this long and that instead of killing his targets he was losing more men. He knew his second would get the job done and he did by killing one of the American spies but was saddened to find he had died doing so, he would avenge his fallen comrades by taking these Americans and killing them slowly and painfully. He watched as more of his men fell and ordered them behind the campervan but some jumped out of the way with the second explosion he looked around to see he was left with half his force he brought with him, oh well they will get the job done. This time when the smoke cleared he got his men ready to move out as the shooting had stopped smiling to himself that they had gotten another one, now was the time to take the van. He still had some men constantly firing on the van indicating his men to move out he was so focused on what was in front of him he had tunnel vision on completing his task… just like Sam had thought. He wasn't expecting to be attacked from behind by someone he thought was dead.


	29. Chapter 29

SHIELD and NCIS United c29

Bobbie made her way around the van, she knew Sam was there and had disarmed the men she could feel the pull on her own weapon so she changed tactics. She changed from the gun to her battle staves then moved like the experienced specialist she was. Sam knew Bobbie had joined the fight, guns were no use now thanks to one of Fitz' gadgets that was currently in the middle of field with all guns stuck to it. She knocked out another man before moving on to the man in charge, things seemed to be going their way. She kicked tossed a man that charged her and dodged a knife that was thrown at her. She was walking with purpose and when she signalled out the man in charge she was fully determined to finish this one way or another.

They went after her family she was officially pissed. She ran at him jumping off the car using the momentum in her punch but he shifted so it wasn't as affective as it could have been. He moved away from her trying to order his men to keep fighting at the same time. He was adamant he could take these two women he still had 9 highly trained men with him so he smiled. Going from defence to offence and Sam let him. She knew he would be skilled so wanted to asses him as he made complicated moves that most level 7 specialists couldn't do, then again most level 7 specialists weren't trained by Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill.

She dodged his swings and kicks blocked his full on charge even landed a few of her own hits to the man she could tell he was getting angry. Then it was as if the men seemed to find their rhythm and she found herself fighting not one but three men she could feel Bobbie in a similar situation. One of them landed a well-placed punch to her face and she couldn't stop it she growled. Especially when she turned her face with the punch she saw two men had made their way to the campervan.

The men fighting her paused at her growl and she had no doubt her eyes would be glowing but she didn't hesitate she moved with speed and efficiency two of the men were down before the third realised what was happening. He pulled out a knife and was standing in the correct pose so she knew he knew how to use it but still she was too worked up to be concerned with that. She felt the sting of the blade slicing through her skin but knew it was only a cut, the man didn't get a second chance to use the knife she broke his hand dislocated his shoulder and thumped him over the head his eyes glazed over and he crumpled to the ground she then moved across the field after the two men who was at the door trying to gain access to it. She ran to them gripping the vest of the first man tossing him out of the way then knocked the second man's head against the door. Looking at the door for a second longer before dragging the unconscious man away from the campervan leaving him on the ground she moved over to help Bobbie.

Bobbie felt Sam's power rise and knew it was only amount of time before she changed she tried sending her calming thoughts to calm the animal within but knew it wasn't helping. She also couldn't spend too much thought process on Sam as she was currently fighting four men who have seemed to have found their confidence, she could feel her own beast stirring at what was happening around her. She heard Sam growl as did those around her but they fought on. She knocked out one of them and was about to knock out another when Sam tackled him from behind. Rolling then jumping back to her feet they each had took one opponent each. Within a matter of minutes both were unconscious Bobbie twirled one of her staves before turning to soulmate. She was breathing hard and her eyes were glowing blue, she pulled her in close hugging her tightly she felt Sam relax into her a twig snapping made them both look up to see one man standing he had a phone in his hand but before he could talk into it he collapsed to the ground forcing both women to tense only to relax when the spotted the red hair.

"Looks like you didn't need my help after all." She stated looking around as she moved over to them.

"Always appreciate the back up." Bobbie stated seeming that Sam wasn't quite up to talking just yet. Bobbie took hold of her hand and just held it for comfort.

"She good?" Natasha asked

"Fine." Sam replied standing straighter and more relaxed than earlier, her eyes were back to their normal crystal blue. She then turned to start walking to the campervan when she was closer the door opened and her family came out, Ellie was leading them out her brothers were in complete shock as the locked around the once vacant field to see men unconscious and tufted up grass from the mini rockets and bullets with several of the cars on fire. She looked at her family giving them a once over to make sure they were alright. That was when several black suv's pulled up her family tensed, Sam and Bobbie stood on defence but Natasha waved them off. The first car stopped and a familiar brunette climbed out of the car, she gave a once over of the scene before moving over to her three agents. As other agents climbed out securing the unconscious men.

"Quite a mess you have made."

"No collateral." Bobbie defended.

"True."

"Maria what happens now?" Sam asked her commanding officer who was looking around at the others were working.

"We take them back and interrogate them." she replied turning to Sam who gave her a pointed look showing that was not what she meant. "We will have to debrief them." she stated looking at her mentee as two agents came over ones she knew but still did not want them doing it.

"I will do it." She said looking from the two agents back to Maria somewhat moving to block the agents from her family.

"Family, you know the rules. Besides you need to take care of that." She said looking at the blood stain on her side forcing her to look at it.

"Didn't realise it was that deep." She replied looking at it, then to her parents she went to say something but Maria indicated for her to go over to the medical team. She sighed and left her family not before making sure Bobbie stayed with them. She went over to the two agents waiting for her she was surprised Natasha came with her, it became clear as to why when she saw her family being ushered into two of the other SUVs she went to go with them but Natasha placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her as the medic worked on her side.


	30. Chapter 30

SHIELD and NCIS United c30

She was surprised to find that they had a SHIELD facility near here where they were taken she was allowed to stand in the observation room as Maria spoke with her family Bobbie was in the room on Sam's request but she wasn't surprised to find her family asking for her. She looked over at Natasha that was staying with her.

"Any reason as to why I can't go in there?" Sam asked

"You know why… You were lucky." Natasha stated and Sam knew exactly what she was talking about.

"They were trying to kill my family." Sam defended, then shrugged as she watched Maria explain what happened and what will happen. Her family listened to her and Ellie knew the procedure for what happens next.

"She will want to debrief you after."

"I know."

"Your leave will be over."

"I know. Man she is going to be pissed."

"Which one your mother or Maria."

"Both…did you find out?"

"I found out who, Nick has them, he is talking to him."

"Do I know who it was?"

"No, they weren't from SHIELD."

"Not SHIELD then who? How?"

"NCIS… Agent Gibbs helped, he is an interesting man." Natasha stated they watched in silence as Maria finished debriefing her family, when Maria left the room Natasha nodded indicating she was allowed to take them home. The drive back to her place was in silence Bobbie was watching her as she drove and noticed how she kept glancing in the rear-view mirror to her family behind her. They were quiet, still in shock over what happened but she saw it in her mother's eyes they would talk about this she was not happy. When they got back inside she saw Sharon leave with another agent she stopped in front of her.

"The house is clear." She stated looking at her giving her a small smile Sam nodded her gratitude as she left Sam entered the house after her family. Bobbie looked at her, giving her shoulder a squeeze they had agreed at the base that Bobbie will give her space with her family so went up to her room to get their things. Her family were waiting for her in the living room all watching her. The only one that gave her a comforting smile was Ellie as she had time to adjust to this already.

"You're quitting." Her mother jumped right in after a small awkward silence had filled the room.

"Mom."

"No I'm serious Samantha, you are quitting and moving home."

"I'm not quitting." Sam replied

"It's dangerous Samantha those men were trying to kill you." Her mother rebutted

"My job is just as dangerous as Ellie's job."

"Hey don't bring me into this."

"I'm saying this as you didn't try getting Ellie to quit you accepted it and supported her."

"She never lied to us. You broke our number one rule." Her father stated

"To protect you." Sam replied more quietly looking down, she knew her family would respond like this, Ellie had warned her when she had found out. "I'm fully trained, and have an incredible partner that always has my back. My organisation has my back, I am in good hands."

"You are coming home." Her mother reinstated

"I can't, this is who I am mum. It is what I do please don't make me choose." She added as she saw the look in her parent's eyes.

"Well I think it's awesome." John stated, "You were totally kickass."

"Jonathon." Her mother gasped

"What you saw how she fought, she looked like she knew what she was doing. And I know that if we tell her she can't we will only push her away. It was three years since we saw her last, I will back her on this if she agrees to stay in contact." He stated looking around the room, "Remember when she was 11 and we told her she couldn't go to the garage, you remember what happened." He added, this made Sam smirk she had went to the garage and fixed dad's broken engine but didn't speak to them for a week after. "Three years." He shook his hands for dramatic effects. She saw her brothers look at each other and saw they were cracking she also saw her father's smirk as he remembered that day. But her mother was still locked jaw and determined.

"What happens if next time I get a call from that Maria Lady and she's telling me you died." Her mother pointed out.

"Technically I think she would come to tell you in person not over the phone…" she stopped as she saw everybody's not amused expressions at that. "Everybody dies. At least if I do die it would be doing something worth it, something important. I like protecting people, helping to keep them safe. And as we have found out recently the world got a lot weirder. Mum please look at me, I am happy…like really happy. This is me and if you can't accept that." Sam shrugged her shoulders she looked down she didn't really know what she was going to do if her mother couldn't accept her the way she is, she just knew she couldn't quit, especially considering she joined Project W017. She was surprised when her mother hugged her holding on tight.

"I only want what's best for you that is all I ever wanted. What is best for my children? I want you to know I love you so much and it is hard knowing that your job is dangerous, not knowing where you are if you are safe…but I see there no changing your mind. So please just keep in contact even if it just to let us know you are alive."

"I promise."

"Do you have to leave now?"

"Yes, it is best until things die down around here, it is best we aren't seen especially by Chris. I had no idea he was a cop. It is best if people don't know, you all know not to say anything and if people do ask I am a piolet."

"We know that Maria covered it pretty well." Her father replied.

"Are we safe, I know I asked Maria this and she said yes but how do you know?"

"The people that know about you won't be a problem, you each have an emergency number to call if there ever is an emergency, and there better be an emergency or you will hear hell from me."

"How do you know they won't be a problem?" George asked

"We have our ways." She replied

"Well that was cryptic." George stated looking to his brothers they shrugged in response.

"Before you go can I touch your gun?" Rob asked

"No. Right I will see you the next time I am in town." She said hugging her brothers then turning to her sister. They shared an understanding look before hugging her parents by this point Bobbie had returned and her brothers wished her luck but still tried to intimidate her telling her to protect their baby sister.

"You know she could take you all down one handed and blindfolded." She told her brothers who seemed to pale at the thought stepping back this made Sam full out grin. "That was fun ready babe?"

"I am going to say it once again Sam you and I have a very different opinion on the

word fun."

Bobbie smirked at her partner nodded farewell to the Bishop family before leaving

the house and returning to their car heading for the quin jet that would be waiting

for them to take them on their next mission.

 **AN: That is it, for now. I hope you enjoyed this story, yes I did reference one of my**

 **other stories Project W017. I love to hear your opinions. Check out my other stories**

 **thanks for reading.**

 **Rubyrach**


End file.
